My Miley
by dare121
Summary: German. AU. Liley. Lilly und Miley sind beste Freundinnen und zusammen in Tennessee aufgewachsen. Was passiert, wenn eine Tragödie Lillys Leben aus dem Ruder wirft?
1. Zu viel, zu schnell, zu früh

**MY MILEY**

**TELL YOUR FATHER TO STOP**

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts von Hannah Montana. Das gehört alles anderen Leuten.

**-----  
**

Kapitel 01 -

Ihre Atem gingen schnell und unregelmäßig. Helle Ausstöße in der kalten, harten Nachtluft. Lillys Mund fand seinen Weg von Mileys Ohrläppchen zu ihrem Hals und hinterließ dort überall kleine, zärtliche Schmetterlingsküsse. Ihre Hände wanderten über Mileys Körper und blieben an ihrem Bauch liegen, schoben sich sanft unter Mileys Shirt.

„Miley, ich brauche dich.", ihr Flüstern klang mehr wie ein Brummen, ihre Stimme rau und schwer von Gefühlen. Es jagte Miley einen Schauer über den Rücken, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Kaum zu fassen, dass sie nur ein paar Stunden zuvor einen so großen Streit gehabt hatten.

Miley war mit dem Rücken gegen die Scheune gepresst und Lilly lehnte sich gegen sie.

„Du hast mich. Ich habe so lange... darauf gewartet.", die Brünette nahm Lillys Gesicht in die Hände und brachte ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zusammen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Lillys Hals und lehnte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Die starke Blondine ließ ihren Cowboyhut zu Boden fallen und ihre Hände in Mileys hintere Taschen ihrer Jeans gleiten. Inzwischen war sie der Brünetten über den Kopf gewachsen, obwohl es sich nur um einige Zentimeter handelte. Sie war sehr stolz auf ihre erreichte Größe von 1,72.

„Ich liebe dich, Miley. Ich will dir zeigen, wie sehr. Dich verwöhnen wie die Göttin, die du bist.", Lillys Atem schlug heiß auf die Lippen der Brünetten, als sie ihr in die tiefen, türkisen Augen blickte und nichts fand, außer ehrlicher Liebe. Wie hatte sie das nur so lange Zeit nicht sehen können?

Langsam und zögerlich schlichen Mileys Hände von Lillys Hals zu ihrer Brust, zum Zipper ihrer braunen Lederjacke und ließ ihn hinunter gleiten. Die schlanken, weichen Hände auf ihrem Körper machten Lilly wahnsinnig. Sie wollte Miley nie so sehr in ihrem Leben, wie jetzt. Sie _brauchte_ sie wirklich.

Lillys Lippen waren wieder auf Mileys, während sie das Stück unwichtige Kleidung von Lillys Schultern strich. Über die sehnigen Schultern und vom vielen Sport geformten Oberarme. Die Jacke landete mit einem dumpfen, leisen Aufprall auf dem Boden.

Mileys Finger zitterten, als sie versuchte die ersten Knöpfe an Lillys Hemd zu öffnen, was sich als schwieriger erwies, als erwartet. Lillys Lippen auf ihrem Hals und ihre Hände an Mileys Hüfte lenkten sie immer wieder ab und sie konnte sich kaum darauf konzentrieren, was sie da eigentlich tat. Sie machte einen kleinen Satz, als Lilly ihren Oberschenkel zwischen Mileys Beine presste.

Die Blondine gluckste nur und beugte sich ein Stück von ihrer Freundin weg.

„Brauchst ein bisschen Hilfe, Miles?", sie nahm Mileys Hände in ihre und lächelte liebevoll. Miley wurde rot und schaute zu Boden.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich bin nur... ein bisschen nervös. Ich hab noch nie... hast du schon-?", Lillys langer Zeigefinger fuhr sanft über Mileys Mund, als sie amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. Sie war genauso nervös wie die Brünette, auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würde.

„Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass unser erstes Mal perfekt wird. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", die Skaterin beugte sich wieder nach vorn und führte Mileys Hände zum ersten Knopf ihres hellblauen Hemdes. „Hab keine Angst...", Mileys blaue Augen schienen zu leuchten, als sich die beiden gegenseitig musterten.

Hitze breitete sich in Mileys ganzem Körper aus, als sie dabei zusah, wie Lillys Finger ihre Hemdknöpfe auf schoben. Einen nach dem anderen. Unter dem Hemd kam ein tief ausgeschnittenes Unterhemd zum Vorschein. Immerhin war es immer noch Winter und eigentlich waren die beiden ja auch zum Eislaufen auf dem See verabredet gewesen.

Die obere Grenze von Lillys Brüsten war gut zu sehen und Miley konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Sie schluckte und wurde rot. Lilly grinste verschmitzt.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Stewart?"

„Das kann ich nicht behaupten, nein!", beide Mädchen fuhren zusammen und Lillys Hände froren in ihren Bewegungen ein. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatten sich doch immer so vorsichtig angestellt. Sie hatten nie auch nur einen Fehler gemacht. Wieso gerade jetzt? „Ich wünsche eine Erklärung, sofort!"

„Mr. S, es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken!", Lillys Blick galt dem Mann, der wie ein zweiter Vater für sie war. Der sie aufgenommen hatte, in ihrer schwersten Stunde und der immer für sie da gewesen war. Jetzt eine solche Wut in seinen Augen zu sehen... es jagte ihr einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Oh, wirklich. Und was denke ich, Truscott?", mit einem weiteren Schauer wurde der Blondinen bewusst, dass der hochgewachsene Mann ein Gewehr in der Hand hielt und anscheinend fest umklammerte. Es wirkte auf Lilly sehr geladen. „Verschwinde. Verschwinde und komm mir gefälligst nie wieder unter die Augen."

Die Kälte seiner Worte ließ sie einen Schritt zurück gehen, aber Miley hielt sie fest.

„Geh nicht Lilly. Ich brauche dich.", Robbie Ray machte einen drohenden Schritt nach vorne und packte seine Tochter fest am Arm. „Daddy, lass mich los! Du kannst Lilly nicht einfach raus werfen! Sie kann doch nirgendwo hin!"

„Halt dich da raus, Miley. Dieses Mädchen hat dich verdorben. Aber ich werde diese verdammte Gottlosigkeit nicht unter meinem Dach dulden!", er entsicherte sein Gewehr und zielte auf die Blondine. „Renn, Lilly. Und bete, dass ich dich auf dem Weg nicht treffe." Das ließ sich die Blondine nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sie warf Miley einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miley. Vergiss nicht, ich liebe dich. Wir finden schon einen Weg.", Mr. Stewart hob das Gewehr etwas höher und setzte an. Lilly drückte Mileys Hand ein letztes Mal, dann rannte sie durch die Dunkelheit. Ein Schuss und die Blondine war in der Nacht verschwunden. Robbie Ray hatte ihr einen Warnschuss gegeben.

„Setz deinen Fuß nie wieder auf dieses Grundstück, hast du mich verstanden, Truscott?! _**Nie wieder**_!"

•◘○Liley•◘○

Die Sonne schien unbarmherzig auf ihren Rücken, als sie das Unkraut in ihrem Garten heraus rupfte. In diesem Moment hasste sie ihre Mutter. Sie in dieser sengenden Hitze nach draußen zum Unkraut jäten zu schicken, grenzte schon fast an Unmenschlichkeit. Nicht nur fast.

„Ouch! Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Scheiße!", Lilly steckte ihren Finger in den Mund und nuckelte daran. Diese riesige Rose im Garten ihrer Mutter hatte ihr den Finger aufgerissen und jetzt blutete sie auch noch. Na toll. Vielleicht hätte sie doch mit ihrem Vater gehen sollen, als er beschloss nach England zu ziehen und sie beide zurück zu lassen.

Lilly war Einzelkind und zu dieser Zeit wäre es für sie gar nicht in Frage gekommen, dass sie Nashville verließ. Immerhin war hier alles, was ihr lieb und teuer war. Und mehr noch, hier war ihre Liebe, auch wenn sie das niemandem erzählt hatte. Noch nicht einmal Miley.

Sie stolperte fast über den Rasenmäher und kam mehr als mürrisch in ihrem Haus an. Den Finger immer noch im Mund trottete sie missmutig zum Erste-Hilfe-Kasten im Badezimmer des ersten Stocks. Sie wusste nicht, womit sich ihre Mutter dieses Mal die Zeit vertrieb. Sie war eine gute Mutter – zumindest die meiste Zeit über.

Manchmal schien sie zwar zu vergessen, dass Lilly ihre Tochter und nicht ihre Sklavin des Haushalts war, aber damit konnte die Blondine die meiste Zeit über leben. Alles war besser, als mit ihrem Vater in England zu leben und von Miley getrennt zu sein.

Miley Stewart. Lillys beste Freundin und ihre große Liebe schon seit der dritten Klasse. Sie waren jetzt beide 16 und Lilly hatte sich immer noch nicht von ihren Gefühlen trennen können. Sieben endlose Jahre. Aber die Blondine hatte sich etwas vorgenommen. Sie wollte es Miley sagen. Und zwar bald. An ihrem eigenen siebzehnten Geburtstag.

Sie musste nur noch ganze drei Tage auf das warten, worauf sie sich all die Zeit vorbereitet hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass alles glatt lief, sie wollte Miley nicht verlieren. Nicht, nach all dem, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten. Höhen und Tiefen, schon als Kindergartenkinder. Sie waren schon beste Freundinnen, seit sie sich erinnern konnte. Vielleicht war es Zeit, die ganze Sache auf eine neue Stufe zu heben.

„Mom? Wo bist du? Ich hab keine Lust mehr, den Garten sauber zu machen! Das kannst du meinetwegen gerne selbst erledigen!", die Skaterin steckte ihren Kopf in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter, aber die Frau war nirgends zu sehen. Das war seltsam.

Ihre Mutter hatte das Haus sicher nicht verlassen. Lilly hätte ganz genau gehört und gesehen, wenn sie sich heraus geschlichen hatte. Sie seufzte leise und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ließ sich langsam und traurig dagegen sinken. Miley war nicht Zuhause, ihr Vater hatte sie mitgenommen zur Auktion. Er hatte ihr immer noch ein Pferd versprochen. Aber sie würde sicher bald wieder da sein.

„Mom? Mom!", was trieb diese Frau wieder für Unsinn? Langsam aber sicher fing Lilly an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie klebte ein Pflaster mit kleinen Elefanten auf ihren verwundeten Finger und stieg dann wieder die Treppen hinunter. Ihre Mutter war nicht im Wohnzimmer und in der Küche war sie auch nicht. Die Blondine wurde unruhig.

Ihre Mutter schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Es gab nur noch einen Raum, in dem sie noch nicht gesucht hatte. Das Arbeitszimmer ihrer Mutter. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und sie seufzte leise, bevor sie sie ungehalten auf stieß. Was bildete sich diese Frau ein, sie einfach zu ignorieren? Lillys Miene verfinsterte sich. Sie würde jetzt ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dieser Dame-

Ihr Herz erstarrte.

Das Blut in ihren Adern gefror. Ihre Hände zitterten und ihre Beine fühlten sich schwach an, als sie einen unsicheren Schritt in das Zimmer machte. Sie schluckte, bevor sie unbeholfen in die Knie ging und die Hände zu beiden Seiten eines aschfahlen Gesichts ablegte.

„M-Mom? Mom? Mom?!", Lilly rüttelte verzweifelt an der Schulter ihrer Mutter, aber die Frau rührte sich nicht mehr. Sie lag auf ihrer Seite, ihre Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht in Schmerz verzogen und erstarrt. Die Lesebrille der älteren Frau lag zerbrochen bei ihrer Seite, was Lilly allerdings nicht bemerkte.

Sie rutschte näher an ihre Mutter und achtete nicht darauf, dass ihre Hand in den Scherben ruhte und sich langsam Blut in den Teppich saugte. Lillys unverletzte Hand fand ihren Weg zur Wange ihrer Mutter. Sie war eiskalt und irgendwie klamm.

Tränen sammelten sich in Lillys Augen.

„Mom... Mom komm schon, lass mich nicht hängen! Du kannst mich doch nicht... Mom! MOM!!!", die Blondine packte die Frau am Rever ihrer Bluse und schüttelte sie. Sie biss ihre Zähne aufeinander und die ersten Tränen fielen auf das Gesicht ihrer toten Mutter. „Nein... Mom! Nein!"

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Es schüttelte sie heftig, als sie ihren Kopf auf die Brust ihrer Mutter legte und dem nicht vorhandenen Herzschlag lauschte. Ihre blutige, rechte Hand schlüpfte in ihre Hosentasche. Sie klappte das Telefon auf und rief die erste Nummer an, die ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Hey Lilly! Ich hab schon den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet, dass du anrufst!", die glockenhelle Stimme ihrer besten Freundin schnitt wie ein Messer in ihr Fleisch. Die Blondine wollte antworten, sie wollte sprechen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie ließ das Handy zu Boden gleiten und schniefte.

„Lilly? Lilly, bist du noch dran? Ist alles in Ordnung?", die Leitung wurde für einige Sekunden still, dann erschien Mileys besorgte Stimme erneut. „Lilly, sag was! Lilly!" Aber die Blondine hatte schon ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Hände in die Bluse ihrer Mutter gekrallt. Ihre Körper schienen die gleiche Temperatur zu haben... aber Lilly wusste, dass sie sich nur taub fühlte.

Mileys Stimme war verschwunden und die Blondine trat das Telefon mit ihrem Fuß. Dieses Handy hatte ihre Mutter ihr zum 16. Geburtstag geschenkt. Mehr Tränen fielen aus ihren Augen und sie schluchzte jetzt laut und verzweifelt. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Das durfte nicht passieren!

Nein, das konnte nicht passiert sein.

„Mom...", Lillys Finger verkrampften sich und sie stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, der nichts mit körperlichem Schmerz zu tun hatte. Ihre Seele brannte, ihr Herz blutete und ihr Gehirn machte hin und wieder kleine Aussetzer.

Die Skaterin hörte rasche Schritte in ihrem Haus hin und her gehen, dann ertönte eine schrille Stimme. „Lilly?! Lilly! Lilly, wo bist du?!", aber die Surferin schwieg beharrlich. Ihre Mutter konnte nicht mehr sprechen, also würde sie das auch nicht tun.

Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer wurde mit Wucht aufgestoßen und plötzlich stand eine schwer atmende Brünette mit einem schief sitzenden Cowboyhut auf dem Kopf vor Lilly. Die Blondine blickte auf, bewegte sich aber nicht von ihrer Position über ihrer toten Mutter.

„Oh mein Gott, Lilly! Was ist passiert?!", Miley fiel neben der Blondinen auf die Knie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Lilly zitterte unter ihren Fingern und neue Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Miley war hier. „Komm schon, rede mit mir..." Mileys Blick wanderte von Lilly zu ihrer Mutter und zurück zur Skaterin und etwas zerbrach in Lillys Brust.

Sie schnellte vorwärts, packte Miley um den Bauch und presste ihr Gesicht gegen ihre beste Freundin. Sie schluchzte und hielt die Brünette so nah an sich, wie menschlich nur möglich. Mileys Finger glitten zittrig durch Lillys Haar. Sie beugte sich leicht vor und hinterließ einen kleinen, unschuldigen Kuss auf Lillys Kopf, den diese trotz ihrer Taubheit mehr als deutlich spürte.

•◘○Liley•◘○

Lillys Finger zappelten in ihrem Schoß, als sie auf einem Stuhl im Leichenschauhaus saß und darauf wartete, dass ihr Vater alles regelte. Er war direkt aus London zurück gekommen, als Robbie Ray ihn angerufen hatte. Inzwischen war der Skaterin alles egal. Sie war allein und ihre Mutter würde nicht einmal ihren siebzehnten Geburtstag miterleben.

Mileys Arm lag auf ihrem Rücken und ihre Wärme schickte hin und wieder kleinere Schauer durch Lillys Körper, die sie kaum als solche erkannte. Miley war die ganze Zeit über bei ihr geblieben. Sie hatte ihren Vater angerufen, den Krankenwagen, die Polizei. Und sie hatte Lillys Hand gehalten.

Sie mitgekommen ins Leichenschauhaus und hier saßen sie, warteten auf das Ergebnis. Lilly wusste immer noch nicht, woran ihre Mutter genau gestorben war. Nur, dass sie nie wieder zurück kommen würde. Und in drei Tagen würde sie erneut schmerzlich daran erinnert.

„Miley...", es war das erste Mal seit Stunden, dass sie ein Wort heraus brachte. Es war Mileys Name. Sie sah langsam auf und traf Mileys besorgte Augen mit ihren eigenen Leeren. Die Brünette hob ihre freie Hand, strich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht der Skaterin und legte sie dann auf Lillys Unterarm.

Man hatte Lillys verletzte Hand von den Scherben und dem überschüssigen Blut befreit und sie in eine Bandage gewickelt.

„Ja, Lil?", ihre Finger strichen unbewusst über Lillys weiße Haut und ihr Blick enthielt so viel Liebe, dass Lilly für einen Moment vergaß, was sie überhaupt hatte sagen wollen. Ihr war nie aufgefallen, wie viel Zuneigung in diesen blauen Ozeanen schlummerte.

„Ich will dich nicht verlassen müssen. Ich will bei dir bleiben, ich will nicht gehen.", ihre Stimme war gesenkt und schwach und ihr Hals fühlte sich kratzig an, weil sie so lange nicht gesprochen hatte. Mileys Gesicht war verwirrt.

„Was meinst du damit, Lils? Du musst nicht gehen, wenn du nicht willst.", Lilly verkreuzte ihre und Mileys Finger in ihrem Schoß und sah die Brünette durchdringend an. Fast, als wollte sie Miley ohne Worte mitteilen, was sie beide im Grunde genommen wussten. Heather Truscott war tot. Tobias Truscott würde seine Tochter mit sich nach London nehmen.

Ihre Freundschaft stand so gut wie am Ende.

„Ich muss gehen. Er wird mich mitnehmen und dann... dann werden wir uns nicht mehr wiedersehen.", ganz neue, andere Tränen schossen in ihre Augen und sie wischte sich geistesabwesend über das Gesicht. Sie hatte in ihren ganzen 16 Jahren nicht so viel geweint, wie an diesem einen Nachmittag. „Ich will dich nicht verlassen, Miles."

Mileys Gesicht war undefinierbar, als sie Lillys Handrücken mit ihrem Daumen streichelte und die Blondine in eine feste Umarmung zog. Lilly vergrub ihre Nase in Mileys Nacken und zog den unvergleichlichen Duft ihrer besten Freundin in ihre Nase. Miley roch immer so gut. Nach frischem Gras, Lavendel und... Vanille.

„Wir finden schon eine Lösung. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich mir wegnehmen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin immer für dich da.", ihre Hand glitt zurück zu Lillys Rücken und strich sanft auf und ab und Lilly erzitterte unwillkürlich. Sie hatte ihre Mutter nicht einmal nach ihrer Meinung zu ihrer Liebe gefragt. Sie würde nie wieder mit ihr sprechen können.

Ihr Vater erreichte die beiden zusammen mit Robbie Ray, der etwas zerknirscht aussah. Tobias Landon Truscott ging in die Knie und lächelte seine Tochter traurig an, die ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick schenkte. Miley hatte sie losgelassen und saß jetzt ganz still neben ihr. Aber Lilly hätte lieber immer noch ihre Hand gehalten.

„Okay, Lil. Die Ärzte sagen, deine Mutter hatte einen Herzinfarkt. Sie war sofort tot. Du hättest nichts tun können und... mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen.", er legte eine Hand auf Lillys Knie und beugte sich vor, küsste ihre Stirn. „Der Flug geht nach ihrer Beerdigung. Ich weiß, du würdest lieber hier bleiben, aber ich kann dich nicht alleine hier zurück lassen."

Lillys Hände verkrampften sich in ihrem Schoß und sie schluckte stark, bevor sie ihrem Vater direkt in die Augen sah. „Ich will nicht gehen, Daddy. Ich will nicht mit dir gehen." Es war nicht so, dass sie ihren Vater nicht liebte, denn das tat sie. Aber sie konnte nicht einfach verschwinden. Sie würde niemals glücklich in England werden.

„Aber Lilly. Du kannst nicht alleine hier bleiben. Du kannst nicht alleine in eurem Haus wohnen. Du bist viel zu jung für eine eigene Wohnung, du gehst doch noch zur Schule.", Tobias' Gesicht war fragend verzogen und er schenkte der Brünetten neben Lilly einen kleinen Blick. Er hatte immer schon etwas geahnt, Lilly wusste das. Aber er hatte es nie angesprochen.

„Ich gehe nicht nach England.", sie würde nicht kleinbei geben. Sie würde nicht nach London ziehen und den Kontakt zu ihren sämtlichen Freunden verlieren. Er konnte machen, was er wollte, sie würde nicht auf ihn hören. Instinktiv griff sie nach Mileys Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. Tobias Landon wurde wütend. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Er hatte es nie leiden können, wenn sie sich ihm widersetzte.

Er öffnete gerade seinen Mund und erhob sich, als Robbie Ray eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihm zulächelte.

„Ich habe eine Idee.", der große Cowboy schob sich an Lillys Vater vorbei und legte seine Hand jetzt auf Lillys Schulter. Sie schickte ihm einen verwirrten Blick. „Wie wäre es, wenn Lilly bei uns wohnen würde? Unsere Ranch ist groß genug und Miley hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, ihr Zimmer mit Lilly zu teilen." Lilly starrte den Vater ihrer besten Freundin für einige Sekunden lang an, dann stand sie auf und breitete ihre Arme aus.

Sie umarmte ihn fest und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. Robbie Ray gluckste und klopfte ihr besänftigend auf den Rücken. „Danke, Mr. S." Ihre Stimme war etwas gedämpft, weil sie immer noch in seine Brust redete, aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Vater sie genau verstand.

Sie hörte ihn seufzen. „Ich kann dieses Angebot unmöglich annehmen. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass Sie sich auch noch um Lilly kümmern müssen.", Miley erhob sich und stellte sich neben ihren Vater. Lilly machte sich sanft von ihm los und verkreuzte ihre und Mileys Finger. „Ich nehme sie mit nach England. Lilly, du wirst dich dort wohl fühlen."

„Nein, Dad, das werde ich nicht!", sie wischte sich ein letztes Mal über die Augen und ballte dann ihre Hand zur Faust. „Ich _will_ nicht mit dir mitgehen! Du kannst ja meinetwegen zurück nach London fliegen, aber ich bleibe hier!" Mileys Finger schlossen sich beruhigend um ihren Oberarm und sie schenkte der Brünetten ein kleines, echtes Lächeln. Das erste seit Stunden. Es fühlte sich immer noch falsch an, aber es war für Miley bestimmt. Das war alles, was zählte.

Ihr Vater schnaubte einmal leise, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um. „Schön. Ich lasse dich hier, aber komm nicht auf die Idee, wieder bei mit auf zu kreuzen, wenn du genug von deinem Leben hier hast.", er schlug die Tür des Leichenschauhauses hinter sich zu und ließ die drei anderen zurück. Lilly atmete auf. Sie würde mit Miley zusammen leben. Mit ihr in einem Zimmer schlafen. Jede Nacht.

Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht wirklich darüber freuen. Sie hatte einen hohen Preis bezahlt.

•◘○Liley•◘○

Lillys Blick war auf die Decke von Mileys Zimmer geheftet. Sie hatten alle Sachen aus dem Haus der Truscotts geholt, die Lilly für ein paar Tage brauchte. Lilly konnte noch nicht in das Haus zurückkehren. Sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, hinein zu gehen. Miley und Mr. Stewart hatten die Dinge heraus geholt, die sie benötigte.

Und jetzt lag sie hier. In dem Zimmer, das sie schon unzählige Male betreten hatte und wartete darauf, dass ihre beste Freundin aus dem Badezimmer zu ihr zurück kam. Ob die Stewarts wohl wirklich nichts dagegen hatten, wenn sie hier dauerhaft wohnte? Ständig da zu sein, weil sie es wollte war etwas völlig anderes, als wenn sie es musste.

Das hier war jetzt ihr neues Zuhause.

„Hey, Lil. Alles okay?", Miley ließ sich neben die Blondine sinken und legte eine schlanke Hand auf Lillys Oberschenkel und strich sanft und beruhigend auf und ab. Lilly erzitterte. Mileys Finger waren warm und weich und hatten genau den richtigen Druck. Die Skaterin setzte sich auf.

„Ja, mir.. mir geht's gut. Denke ich.", sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und schenkte Miley einen kleinen Blick, bevor sie ihre Stirn gegen die Schulter der Brünetten legte und leise seufzte. „Danke, dass ihr mich hier wohnen lasst. Ich werd mich auch bemühen, euch nicht zur Last zu fallen." Miley kicherte leise.

„Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen. Daddy wird sogar mit Jackson fertig, da kann er dich ganz leicht hoch nehmen. Das ist nicht das Problem.", Lilly fühlte ein paar weiche Lippen an ihrer Schläfe und sah auf in das lächelnde Gesicht von Miley Stewart. 16 Jahre alt, genau wie sie, und das schönste Wesen, was Lilly je gesehen hatte.

Ihre Mutter hätte sicher gewollt, dass sie glücklich war.

„Miles...?", sie hauchte nur. Ihre Augen huschten von Mileys Lippen zurück zu ihren großen Blauen, dann setzte sich etwas gerader hin. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Lilly fühlte den heißen Atem ihrer besten Freundin auf ihren Lippen.

Miley war die erste, die sich bewegte. Sie schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und Lilly blieb zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag die Luft weg. Ihre Mutter hätte gewollt, dass sie glücklich war, oder? Lillys zitternde Finger fanden ihren Weg zu Mileys Wange und sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite.

Sie presste ihre Augen fest zusammen, als sie ihre Münder schnell gegeneinander bewegten. Lilly hatte noch nie ein solches Gefühl gehabt. Sie hatte schon Jungs geküsst, aber niemals hatte es sich so unglaublich angefühlt. Verzweifelte Versuche ihre Freundin aus ihrem System zu küssen. Aber nichts hatte je geholfen.

Sie lösten sich nach fünf Minuten voneinander, beide nach Luft schnappend. Lilly hielt die Brünette immer noch nah an sich und wagte es nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Was würde sie finden? Würde Miley es ihrem Vater erzählen und ihn bitten, sie raus zu werfen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

„Lil...", Lilly biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und hielt ihre Augen fest geschlossen. Ein kleiner Kuss auf ihrer Nase ließ sie sie vorsichtig einen Spalt breit öffnen. „Ich liebe dich... Ich- ich wollte es dir schon so lange sagen..." Das Herz der Skaterin schlug immer schneller, als sie in Mileys verwirrte und hoffnungsvolle Augen blickte, dann küsste sie sie erneut.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Ich habe dich immer geliebt.", sie fasste die Brünette in einer festen Umarmung und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in diesem weichen Nacken. Miley drückte sie fest an sich und strich durch Lillys blondes Haar. Lilly schloss ihre Augen.

Ihre Mutter würde wollen, dass sie glücklich war... richtig?


	2. Nein, Daddy, Nein

**MY MILEY**

**TELL YOUR FATHER TO STOP**

**Kapitel 02 – Nein, Daddy, Nein**

Lilly starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sie hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und atmete schwer. Sie war gerannt. Lange und stumm. Und wo hatte sie sich wiedergefunden? Sie war allein und es war so dunkel. Immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht. Fast Mitternacht.

Sie starrte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch auf den Vorgarten, der sich vor ihr erstreckte. Sie war wieder bei ihrem alten Haus gelandet. Es stand immer noch zum Verkauf, es war leer stehend. Aber Lilly hatte den Schlüssel an dem Tag abgeben, an dem sie den Rest ihrer Möbel und Sachen heraus geholt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie noch gehen konnte.

Sie war völlig allein in der Welt.

Ihr Vater wollte sie nicht sehen, ihre Mutter war tot und Mr. Stewart – der wie ein zweiter Vater für sie gewesen war – hatte sie raus geschmissen, weil sie sich in seine Tochter verliebt hatte. Sie konnte nirgendwo hin. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch ihr blondes Haar und stand erneut auf. Sie konnte nicht hier bleiben. Es war Winter.

Sie würde sich zu Tode frieren, wenn sie hier die ganze Nacht sitzen blieb. Es gab nur einen Menschen, dem sie noch vertrauen konnte, der sie aufnehmen würde. Ein einziger Mensch, der keine Fragen stellen würde, sondern einfach für sie da wäre.

Sie hatte ihre Lederjacke bei den Stewarts zurück gelassen und sich noch nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihr Shirt wieder zu zu knöpfen. Aber die Kälte schnitt ihr ins Gesicht, die Hände und den Hals. Sie musste schnell in ein Haus. Sie war nicht scharf auf eine Unterkühlung. Sie brauchte all ihre Kräfte, wenn sie einen Weg finden wollte, Miley zurück zu bekommen.

Sie sprang auf die Füße und rannte los. Sie musste nur einen Häuserblock weiter und betete inständig, dass sie nicht irgendwelchen zwielichtigen Gestalten auf dem Weg begegnete. Sie wollte die Nacht gerne überleben. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Sie erreichte sein Haus etwa zehn Minuten später, aber sie klingelte nicht. Sie wollte seine Eltern nicht mitten in der Nacht aufwecken. Nur ihn. Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und drückte die zweite Nummer, die sie auf Kurzwahl gesetzt hatte.

Seine Stimme klang angeschlagen, als er sich endlich meldete. Er gähnte in den Hörer. „Hey, Lil... Was gibt's und hätte das nicht bis morgen warten können?", Oliver Okens Stimme hatte sich in ihren Ohren nie wundervoller angehört und sie lächelte trotz ihrer momentanen Umstände.

„Hey, tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wecke, Ollie. Um, könntest du mir vielleicht einen winzigen Gefallen tun?", Lilly war mit ihm sogar noch länger befreundet, als mit Miley. Sie hätten vielleicht geheiratet, wenn Lilly nicht auf Mädchen und vor allem auf Miley stehen würde.

„Klar, was brauchst du denn? Und ich wiederhole mich. Hätte das nicht bis morgen Zeit gehabt?", Lilly seufzte resigniert und leise, bevor sie sich gegen den Balken auf Olivers Veranda lehnte und kurz von einer kalten Windböe erzittert wurde.

„Kannst du mich vielleicht rein lassen? Ich stehe irgendwie gerade vor deiner Tür. Ist eine lustige Geschichte, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt, wie ich hier gelandet bin.", sie lächelte traurig. Auf eine tragische Weise war es schon irgendwie amüsant. Wenn man auf schwarzen Humor stand.

„Was?! Du stehst vor meiner Tür?", Lilly hörte am anderen Ende der Leitung einen dumpfen Aufprall und schätzte, dass Oliver aus dem Bett gefallen war, als er versucht hatte, sich aufzusetzen. Lilly grinste in sich hinein. „Aber es ist doch scheißkalt da draußen! Bist du verrückt?! Wieso bist du nicht bei Miley?" Lilly biss ihre Zähne zusammen.

„Lass mich einfach rein, okay? Dann erklär ich dir alles, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst.", obwohl er ihr engster Vertrauter war, hatte Lilly es ihm nie erzählt. Hatte ihm nie davon erzählt, wie sehr sie Miley wirklich liebte und dass das weiter ging als alles, was sie je gefühlt hatte.

Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie er reagieren würde.

Die Tür wurde leise geöffnet und ein offensichtlich eben noch schlafender Oliver stand vor ihr. Sein T-Shirt war zerknittert, sein Haar durcheinander und sein Blick leicht glasig. Er trat zur Seite und sie schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick. Er führte sie nach oben.

Aus dem Zimmer von Olivers Eltern war sanftes Schnarchen zu hören, aber Lilly machte sich wegen ihnen keine großen Sorgen. Sie hatte mehr als ein Mal bei Oliver übernachtet. Seine Eltern hatten nie hinterfragt, ob sie vielleicht irgendetwas machten, was sie nicht sollten. Gott sei Dank hatte der Brünette nie etwas bei ihr versucht.

Oliver schob die Tür hinter ihnen beiden zu und sah Lilly durchdringend an. Seine rehbraunen Augen strahlten Besorgnis und Müdigkeit aus, wobei die Müdigkeit mit jeder weiteren, wachen Minute an Gewichtung zu verlieren schien.

„Also? Was machst du hier? Wieso bist du nicht bei Miley Zuhause? Hattet ihr Streit?", Oliver setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah sie bestimmt an, während sie sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken ließ und seinen Blick mindestens genauso entschieden mied.

„Nein, wir hatten keinen Streit. Na ja, wir haben uns heute Nachmittag gestritten, aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Es ist kompliziert. Hast du vielleicht was für mich zum Anziehen? Ich würde nur ungern in meinen Klamotten schlafen.", Oliver murrte zustimmend und erhob sich wieder, schlug die Türen seines Kleiderschrankes auf. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen.

„Und wieso bist du dann hier? Wenn es so kompliziert ist, dann versuch doch, es mir zu erklären. Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie du denkst, weißt du.", er warf ihr eine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt zu und warf sich zurück in seine Kissen.

Lilly seufzte leise und knöpfte ihr Hemd komplett auf, zog sich das schwarze Unterhemd über den Kopf und ließ beide Sachen zu Boden fallen. Sie hatte so gut wie keine Geheimnisse vor Oliver und sie hatte kein Problem damit, sich in seiner Gegenwart um zu ziehen. Er starrte an die Decke.

„Mr. S hat mich raus geschmissen.", sie murmelte es nur, aber Oliver saß sofort kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Er starrte sie jetzt an. Verwirrt. Sie schlüpfte in das T-Shirt und knöpfte resigniert ihre Jeans auf. Miley und sie sollten inzwischen zusammen in einem Bett liegen und Liebe miteinander machen. Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Wieso zum Teufel hat er dich raus geschmissen?! Er liebt dich!", offenbar tat er es nicht mehr ganz so sehr, aber Oliver konnte den Grund nicht wissen. Sie schluckte, schloss ihre Augen, schlüpfte in die Boxershorts und setzte sich neben den Brünetten.

„Okay, Ollie... Um, wenn ich dir den Grund erzähle, versprichst du mir dann, dass du mich nicht auch raus wirfst und vor allem, dass du nicht ausflippst?", sie knetete ihre Hände im Schoß, bis Oliver eine von ihnen ergriff und ihr beruhigend mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken strich.

„Lils, du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich werde nicht ausflippen, weil du mir etwas erzählst. Was denkst du von mir?", sie schenkte ihm ein kleines, dankbaren Lächeln, dann setzte sie an. Sie wusste, dass Olivers Familie nicht sonderlich gläubig war. Anders als Mileys Vater. Sie hoffte nur inständig, dass er sie nicht dafür hasste.

„Also... Mr. S hat mich raus geworden, weil er mich erwischt hat. Zusammen mit... Zusammen mit Miley. Draußen bei der Scheune.", Oliver zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und Lilly schloss für einige Sekunden lang die Augen.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, worauf du hinaus willst.", seine Stimme war ein einziges, verwirrtes Geflecht.

„Miley und ich, wir... Wir sind zusammen, Oliver. Wir sind ein Paar.", sie presste ihre Augenlider fest zusammen und rechnete fast damit, dass der Brünette seine Hand aus ihrer zog und von ihr weg rutschen würde. Stattdessen hörte sie ein leises Kichern.

„Natürlich seid ihr das. Ein blinder mit 'nem Krückstock sieht doch, dass ihr zwei was miteinander habt. Ihr tanzt doch schon seit Jahren umeinander herum.", Lilly schickte ihm durch den Spalt ihrer Augen einen kleinen Blick.

„Das bedeutet, du bist nicht sauer oder angewidert? Oder enttäuscht?", jetzt kam sich Lilly so vor, als führte sie ein Gespräch mit ihrem Vater, anstatt mit ihrem besten Freund. Oliver schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und zog Lilly in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich habe nur drauf gewartet, dass du mir endlich erzählst, was du für Miley empfindest. Du musst doch schon seit ich weiß nicht wann in sie verliebt sein. Und wieso sollte ich enttäuscht sein? Lil, du bist doch immer noch dieselbe Person.", Lilly vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, die selbst der kalte Wind nicht geschafft hatte, zu befreien.

„Ich liebe sie so sehr, Ollie. Ich hab' sie immer geliebt. Und er nimmt sie mir weg, das kann er doch nicht machen.", sie weinte in den Stoff seines Shirts und schniefte. Er rieb sanft ihren Rücken und seufzte leise und traurig.

„Ist schon okay, Lil. Alles wird wieder gut, du wirst schon sehen. Ihr werdet schon einen Weg finden. Er kann euch nicht voneinander trennen, wenn ihr es nicht wollt. In einem Jahr seid ihr beide 18 und könnt zusammen aufs College gehen. Bis dahin wird er sich schon wieder beruhigt haben. Wenn er erst einmal sieht, wie unglücklich er euch beide macht.", Lilly nickte etwas halbherzig.

„Danke, Ollie. Ich weiß, es ist viel zu verlangen, aber... könnte ich vielleicht die nächsten Wochen hier wohnen? Ich kann im Moment nirgendwo hin. Ich suche mir auch sobald es geht eine Wohnung und ziehe wieder aus.", sie lehnte sich leicht von ihm weg und lächelte leicht, als er ihre Tränen mit den Händen weg wischte und leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Unsinn. Du bleibst solange hier, wie es nötig ist. Meine Eltern werden sich freuen, dich endlich mal wieder hier zu haben. Sie haben dich vermisst, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben. Jetzt, wo du so viel qualitative Zeit mit deiner _Freundin_ verbringst.", Lilly rollte mit den Augen, als er anzügliche Gesten mit den Händen vorführte. „Na, wie weit seid ihr bisher gegangen?"

Lilly wischte sich über die Augen und versetzte ihm einen Faustschlag gegen die Schulter. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, wir wollten eigentlich heute Nacht... du weißt schon.", sie wurde rot und Oliver grinste.

„Ach, Mr. Stewart ist ein Spielverderber.", er seufzte und Lilly stimmte ein. „Weißt du was? Ich wette, er war nur geschockt und hat aus Affekt gehandelt. Ich bin sicher, er hat nichts von dem ernst gemeint, was er gesagt hat... Was hat er eigentlich gesagt?", eine Sorgenfalte bildete trotz seiner Ansage auf seiner Stirn und Lilly zuckte nur mit dem Schultern.

„Das ich verschwinden und mich nie wieder bei ihnen blicken lassen soll. Oliver, er hat mit einer Schrotflinte auf mich gezielt! Ich weiß nicht, wie er das nicht ernst gemeint haben kann.", sie vergrub erneut ihr Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte ungehalten. „Ich hoffe nur, er hat Miley nichts angetan. Gott, wenn er ihr weh tut..."

„Mr. S würde Miley niemals schlagen. Er wollte dir wahrscheinlich nur Angst machen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Miley irgendetwas antun könnte. Und Jackson ist ja auch noch da.", Oliver hörte sich nicht ganz so überzeugt an, wie er es vielleicht wollte, aber Lilly ritt nicht darauf herum.

„Ja, du hast sicher Recht...", ein erschöpftes Gähnen entwich ihrem Mund und eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter bedeutete ihr, auf zu sehen. Oliver schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und nickte in Richtung Bettzeug. Lilly lächelte halbherzig zurück.

„Du brauchst Schlaf, Lilly. Morgen überlegen wir uns etwas. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich meinen Eltern etwas sage? Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie werden es verstehen. Vielleicht können sie mit Mr. Stewart sprechen. Immerhin bist du wie die Tochter, die sie nie hatten, aber offenbar immer wollten.", er verzog sein Gesicht am Ende des Satzes und Lilly kletterte als erste ins Bett.

Sie rutschte bis zur Wand und Oliver schlüpfte neben ihr unter die Decke. Sie wandten sich einander zu und Lilly lächelte dankbar, bevor sie sich eines seiner Kissen stahl und traurig seufzte. Morgen würde sicher wieder alles ganz anders aussehen.

„Danke, Ollie. Schlaf gut."

•◘○

Das erste was Lilly fühlte, als sie langsam ins Wachsein abrutschte, war etwas Weiches und Warmes unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Es fühlte sich fast an wie Seide, war aber viel greifbarer. Sie hielt ihre Augen fest geschlossen, als sie ihre Finger über die weiche Oberfläche laufen ließ. Ihre Hand glitt unter das Stück Stoff, was es zu bedecken schien.

Erst, als sie ein kleines, wohliges Stöhnen vernahm, fror ihre Bewegung ein. Ihr ganzer Körper war starr und angespannt. Vorsichtig, langsam, zaghaft schlug sie ein einzelnes Auge auf und starrte durch eine dicke Mähne dunkelbraunes Geflecht. Erst auf den zweiten Blick realisierte sie, dass es sich um Haare handelte. Sie öffnete ihr zweites Auge.

Die Haare bewegten sich, als der Mensch, zu dem sie gehörten, sich leicht drehte und sein Gesicht in die Kissen drückte. Lilly schluckte. Sie sah an ihnen beiden hinab. Sie suchte nach ihrer Hand, fand sie aber nicht. Der Anblick einer kleinen Beule gleich unterhalb von Mileys Brüsten unter ihrem Top versetzte Lillys Herz beinahe einen Infarkt.

Schnell zog sie das Körperteil zu sich zurück und rutschte von der Brünetten weg, die bis eben noch ihren Rücken gegen Lillys Brust gepresst hatte. Völlig desorientiert sah die Blondine sich um. Wieso war sie hier, was machte sie in Mileys Zimmer? Und wieso war ihre Hand bandagiert?

Wie war sie überhaupt hierher gekommen? Welcher Tag war heute? Lilly rieb sich den Schädel. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Und noch weniger konnte das möglich sein, was im nächsten Moment passierte. Miley rollte sich auf den Rücken, ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen und das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass sie wach war, war die Hand, die jetzt durch die Luft geisterte.

„Lil... wo bist du? Komm zurück, mir ist kalt. Ich will meine Wärmflasche zurück.", ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Mileys Gesicht, als die Blondine sie nur weiterhin anstarrte und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Wieso benahm sich jetzt nicht nur ihr Kopf, sondern auch noch Miley so komisch?

„Uhm... Miles?", die Skaterin suchte nach etwas, was sie ihrer besten Freundin sagen konnte, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie sich zwei Arme um ihren Bauch schlangen. Miley presste ihr Gesicht gegen Lillys Bauchmuskeln und ihre Nase strich unter ihr Shirt. Lilly blinzelte sehr schnell.

„Morgen ist die Beerdigung deiner Mom, Lil. Du brauchst noch ein schönes Kleid.", endlich setzte die Brünette sich auf und sah tief in Lillys verwirrte Augen. Die Beerdigung ihrer Mutter? Lilly zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und hob erneut ihre Hand an ihren Kopf. Hatte sie da gerade richtig gehört? Träumte sie etwa?

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", Miley schickte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick, dann schloss sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen und gab Lilly einen langen Kuss auf den Mund. Ja, das hier musste definitiv ein Traum sein. Sonst würde Miley sie doch nie im Leben küssen. Lilly schloss ihre Augen.

„Die Beerdigung deiner Mutter, Lil. Morgen. Es tut mir so Leid...", Mileys Finger strichen über Lillys Wange und ihren Hals, hinunter über ihren Arm. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger und presste ihre Wange gegen die der Skaterin. Etwas rührte in Lillys Kopf. Etwas, was eigentlich nicht sein konnte oder vielmehr durfte. Ihre Mutter. Das starre Gesicht.

Tod.

Jähe Kopfschmerzen ließen Lilly zusammen fahren und sie schluckte. Ihre Mutter war tot...? Sie presste ihre Lider zusammen, entschlossen, die Tränen nicht noch einmal fallen zu lassen. Sie konnte nicht weinen. Sie durfte nicht weinen. Ihre Mutter hatte immer gewollt, dass sie stark war.

Aber sie war schwach geworden. Schon gestern hatte sie Tränen vergossen. Sie presste ihre Hand gegen das Auge, was nicht halb von Mileys Gesicht verdeckt war und stöhnte schmerzhaft. Ihre Mutter war _tot_. „Oh Gott...", Lilly schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund, machte sich von Miley los und rannte in Richtung Bad. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste sich übergeben und schlussendlich tat sie es auch.

Ihr Gesicht war schweißnass und heiß.

Miley strich ihre Haare zurück und rieb ihr sanft den Rücken. Miley war da. Miley war immer da. Lilly erbrach sich noch einmal, dann spuckte sie in die Toilette und Miley betätigte die Spülung. Sie atmete schwer und rutschte von der Schüssel zurück. Zurück in die Arme ihrer besten Freundin.

„Alles okay? Wie fühlst du dich? Kannst du aufstehen?", Miley strich einige Strähnen von Lillys Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Dieses gleißende Blau durchbohrte Lillys türkise Augen, die sie nie sonderlich an sich gemocht hatte. So viel Liebe, Zuneigung, Sorge.

Lilly hustete leicht.

„Ja, uhm... mir geht's gut, denke ich.", in ihrem Mund schmeckte immer noch alles nach Erbrochenem, aber sie würde wenigstens leben. Sie würde leben, aber ihre Mutter war tot. Und morgen war ihre Beerdigung. Etwas stach in ihren Augen und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Mileys Haaren.

„Warte, du solltest erstmal deinen Mund ausspülen. Beweg dich nicht, okay?", Miley lehnte Lillys schlappe Form gegen die Dusche und stand auf, griff nach einem Becher und füllte den Boden mit Mundwasser. Sie reichte ihn Lilly, die die Flüssigkeit durch ihren Mund rauschen ließ, bevor sie es wieder zurück in den Becher spuckte.

Zusammen mit Mileys Hilfe schaffte sie es zurück zum Bett und legte sich hinein. Ihr war heiß, sie schwitzte stark und ihr Gehirn pochte gegen ihren Schädel. Miley setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und streckte ihre Hände aus, verschränkte ihre Finger mit Lillys.

Mit den Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter kamen auch die vom letzten Abend zurück zu Lilly. Miley und sie hatten sich geküsst. Ein paar Mal. Bedeutete das, dass sie jetzt miteinander gingen? War sie Miley Stewarts feste Freundin? Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie lächeln.

„Woran denkst du gerade?", Miley spielte mit Lillys Fingern und beobachtete die Blondine offenbar ganz genau. Lilly ließ ihren Blick zu Mileys Lippen wandern. Diese Lippen, die sich so gut auf ihren eigenen angefühlt hatten.

„Ach, du weißt schon. Zeug...", sie wurde rot und Miley lächelte sanft und lehnte sich vor. Ihre Lippen berührten sich in einem unschuldigen Kuss und Lilly war froh, dass sie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich den Mund aus zu spülen.

„Was für ein Zeug? Komm schon, erzähl es mir.", Miley grinste.

„Du bist das Einzige, woran ich in solchen Momenten denke, Miles.", Mileys Lächeln war breit und zahnig und Lilly liebte es mehr, als alles andere. Auch wenn die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages dem einen Dämpfer verpassten. Sie hasste ihr Leben. Musste sie erst einen geliebten Menschen verlieren, damit sie einen neuen dazu gewinnen konnte?

Wenn die Welt sich so drehte, war sie nicht sicher, ob sie weiterhin hier leben wollte oder konnte. Miley legte sich neben Lilly und schloss sie in ihre Arme. Miley. Einer der wenigen Menschen, die Lilly wirklich verstehen konnten. Die verstanden, wie es war, seine Mutter viel zu früh zu verlieren.

„Danke, Miles. Danke, dass du für mich da bist. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet.", Miley legte ihren Kopf auf Lillys Brust und schlang einen Arm noch etwas fester um Lillys Taille. Fast so, als hätte sie Angst, dass Lilly andernfalls zerbrach. Was gut möglich war.

„Das bin ich dir schuldig, Lil. Du warst immer schon für mich da. Ich weiß, wie es ist, Lil. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Zeit heilt vielleicht die Wunden nicht, aber sie wirkt wie ein gutes Pflaster.", Lilly lächelte traurig und küsste Mileys Kopf. Sie wollte Miley richtig küssen, aber diese Position war zu bequem, um sie jetzt zu brechen.

„Ich liebe dich, Miley.", Lilly wurde rot, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Seit der dritten Klasse. Willst du meine Freundin sein?" Sie kam sich kitschig und bescheuert vor, so etwas zu fragen. Miley hob sanft ihren Kopf und sah Lilly tief in die Augen, bevor sie zaghaft nickte.

„Es wäre mir eine Freude, Lils. Ich liebe dich auch.", Miley lehnte sich vor und drückte ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf Lillys. „Ich will nur nicht, dass wir sofort allen... du weißt schon." Sie wirkte unentschlossen, aber Lilly verstand auch ohne Worte, was ihre Freundin ihr sagen wollte.

„Lass uns erst einmal eine Grundlage für diese Beziehung bauen, okay? Wir können darüber nachdenken, wem wir wann etwas erzählen, wenn wir dazu kommen, ja? Fürs Erste will ich nur ein bisschen Zeit mit meiner wunderschönen Freundin verbringen. Glaub mir, ich werde sie in den nächsten Wochen sehr brauchen.", Miley grinste schüchtern.

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber unterbrochen. Robbie Rays Stimme klang von unten und kündigte Frühstück an und wie aufs Wort begann Lillys Bauch zu knurren. Miley kicherte, während sie eine Lilly mit geröteten Wangen auf die Füße und aus dem Zimmer zog.

•◘○

Miley lag eingerollt in ihrem Bett.

Das Zimmer war rabenschwarz. Alle Vorhänge zugezogen, das Licht gelöscht, die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Sie hatte so viel geweint und es war so viel Zeit vergangen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so viele Tränen vergossen hatte.

Es war Jahre her. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich an das Gefühl erinnern, was sie empfunden hatte, als ihre Mutter gestorben war. Es war so lange her. Sie war sich aber relativ sicher, dass die Gefühle sich in etwa glichen. Oder zumindest kam der Verlust von Lilly nah heran. Sie konnte ohne ihre beste Freundin, ihre f_este_ Freundin einfach nicht leben.

Wie konnte ihr Vater Lilly nur heraus werfen? Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Lilly vielleicht allein war. In diesem Moment. Kalt, draußen, frierend. Während des Winters war es nachts eiskalt in Tennessee. Miley hoffte nur, dass sie sich irgendwo hatte einquartieren können. Vielleicht war sie ja zu Oliver gegangen? Er würde sicher verstehen.

Miley hatte immer gewusst, dass Robbie Ray sehr gläubig und vor allem homophob war. Aber sie hatte doch erwartet, dass seine Liebe für sie selbst und Lilly diese Tatsache überschatten würde. Von ihrem Vater gehasst zu werden... Das war fast so schlimm, wie von Lilly getrennt zu sein.

Sie hörte nur mit halbem Ohr, wie ihre Tür auf geschoben wurde. Sie sah nicht auf. Nicht einmal, als sich Schritte ihrem Bett näherten und sich jemand auf der Bettkante niederließ, sie ganz offenbar beobachtete. Vielleicht schätzte dieser jemand ja ab, ob sie schlief.

„Miles, bist du noch wach?", Jacksons besorgte Stimme drang an Mileys Ohren und sie war innerlich beruhigt, dass es sich nicht um ihren Vater handelte. Er hätte ihr wahrscheinlich eine Rede darüber gehalten, was für einen großen Fehler sie hier machte.

Sie warf die Decke ab.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Wieso bist du hier?", es war tatsächlich seltsam. Miley sah auf die Uhr. Es war zwei Uhr nachts. Jackson sollte lange im Bett liegen. Es sei denn... er war wieder ausgegangen und erst gerade zurück gekommen.

„Wieso liegt Dad unten im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und nicht in seinem Bett?", Miley sah weg, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich mache mir Sorgen. Diese Flasche Whisky vor ihm sah für mich ziemlich leer aus. Dad hat doch seit Moms Tod nichts mehr getrunken. Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Jackson sah sich um. „Und wo ist Lilly eigentlich?"

Allein ihren Namen zu hören, brachte Miley wieder an den Rand der Tränen und sie schniefte und wischte sich über die Augen. Jackson sah sie bestürzt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Was ist passiert, während ich weg war?" Seine Stimme klang aus der Fassung gebracht und Miley wusste nicht, ob sie es ihm überhaupt erzählen sollte.

„Daddy... Er... Er hat Lilly raus geschmissen. Oh Jackson, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!", sie warf sich in Jacksons Arme und schluchzte in seine Schulter, während er ihr etwas peinlich berührt den Rücken tätschelte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und seufzte leise.

„Er hat es raus gefunden, richtig? Das mit dir und Lilly. Dass ihr zusammen seid, meine ich.", Miley erstarrte. Hatte sie da gerade richtig gehört? Sie lehnte sich leicht von ihrem Bruder weg und sah ihm geschockt in die Augen. Der Junge lachte leicht auf. „Ach komm schon, Miles. Ich bin dein Bruder. Glaubst du etwa, ich merke so etwas nicht?"

„Aber... Du hast nie was gesagt. Heißt das, dass es dir nichts ausmacht?", immerhin schien sie eine Person aus ihrer Familie nicht zu hassen und sie schmiegte sich zurück gegen die starke Schulter. Sie und ihr Bruder hatten sich nie besonders nah gestanden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das besser ändern sollte. Er fuhr ihr sanft durchs Haar.

„Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus. Was denkst du denn von mir? Du bist meine kleine Schwester, Miles. Ich hätte sowieso jeden Jungen weg scheuchen müssen, den du mit nach Hause schleppst. Aber jetzt wo du Lilly hast, muss ich mir darum ja keine Sorgen mehr machen.", Miley lächelte sanft in sich hinein, aber der Ausdruck gefror viel zu schnell wieder.

„Aber jetzt kann ich Lilly nicht mehr sehen. Daddy hat mir Hausarrest gegeben. Jetzt sehe ich sie nur noch während der Schulzeit.", die Tränen begannen wieder zu fallen und ihr Griff um ihren großen Bruder verstärkte sich. „Wie kann er mich nur so unglücklich machen, Jackson? Sieht er denn nicht, wie sehr er mir damit weh tut?"

„Dad ist festgefahren in seinen Ansichten von Gut und Böse und Richtig und Falsch. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich rede morgen mit ihm. Vielleicht kriege ich ja ein bisschen Verstand in ihn und wenn das nicht klappt, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du deine Freundin wiedersehen kannst. Ich bin sicher, sie vermisst dich genauso sehr, wie du sie."

„Danke, Jackson. Du bist der beste große Bruder, den sich ein Mädchen nur wünschen kann. Nervtötend, aber der beste.", sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln voller Tränen und rutschte wieder zurück zur Mitte ihres Bettes. Jackson lächelte sanft.

Sein Lächeln starb jedoch einen jähen Tod, als er die dumpfen, schleppenden Schritte auf der Treppe und im Flur vernahm. Er bedeutete Miley, ruhig zu bleiben und lauschte. Die Schritte kamen immer näher, dann hielten sie inne und Jackson dachte für einen Moment, dass nichts passieren würde. Doch da irrte er sich. Denn im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür zu Mileys Zimmer mit einem wuchtigen Aufschlag fast aus den Angeln gehoben.

Robbie Ray Stewart stand in der Tür. Sein Blick unscharf, nicht richtig fokussiert. Er hickste, taumelte einige Sekunden und bemerkte dann offenbar Miley, die immer noch dasaß. Sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte ihren Vater noch nie so erlebt. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„_Du_...", Seine Stimme war ein Knurren, als er schnell vor trat und nur wenige Meter vor Mileys Bett wieder zum Stehen kam. Jackson ignorierte er völlig. Der Junge hatte sich erhoben. Er war bereit zum Angriff, bereit, seine kleine Schwester zu verteidigen. Koste es, was es wolle. Ihr Vater war ganz offensichtlich nicht er selbst und es gab eine hohe Chance, dass er sich später an nichts würde erinnern können.

Miley rutschte weiter auf ihrem Bett zurück.

„Wie k-kannst du es überhaupt wagen... Du kleines Miststück!", er lallte leicht, ballte seine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten und spuckte auf Mileys Fußboden. „Du mieses, kleines Miststück! Du dreckiges, nichtsnutziges Stück! Undankbar...", er murmelte nur noch und eine Ader pulsierte an seiner Schläfe. Jackson baute sich vor seinem Vater auf.

„Dad, komm schon.", er legte seine Hände auf die Brust seines Vaters und versuchte, ihn zurück zu halten. Miley schluchzte wieder. Wie konnte ihr Vater ihr das nur an tun? Er war nicht er selbst, das wusste sie, aber es schmerzte sie trotzdem.

„Aus dem Weg, Jackson. Ich muss dieser Schlampe ein paar Manieren beibringen!", Robbie Ray legte eine Hand auf Jacksons Schulter und schubste ihn zur Seite. Jackson stolperte und landete auf dem Boden und der größere Mann baute sich vor Miley auf. Sein Blick war eiskalt, wenngleich immer noch verschwommen. Miley rutschte bis an den Rand ihres Bettes.

„Daddy, nein...", Tränen vernebelten ihr die Sicht.

„Undankbare, kleine Schlampe! Wieso tust du mir das an?! Du Lesbe! Wart nur, dir werd ich's zeigen!", er griff nach Mileys Füßen, aber die Brünette rutschte von ihm weg und landete hinter dem Bett auf dem Boden. Robbie Ray knurrte und umrundete das Bett, griff nach dem Kragen seiner Tochter. Er holte aus, verpasste ihr einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Miley sah Sterne.

Er holte wieder aus.

Aber kein weiterer Schlag traf Miley. Jackson war aufgesprungen und hatte sich auf den Rücken seines Vaters geworfen, ihn um den Hals gepackt. Miley landete unsanft auf dem Boden und sah dabei zu, wie Robbie Ray Stewart versuchte, seinen Sohn von sich los zu bekommen.

Jacksons Gesicht war von Wut verzerrt.

„Miley, verschwinde von hier! Ich halte ihn auf, du musst hier weg!", Jackson landete auf dem Rücken, während Miley auf die Füße stolperte, nach ihrem Handy griff und aus dem Zimmer rannte. Sie bekam gerade noch mit, wie die Faust ihres Vaters mit Jacksons Gesicht kollidierte. „Ruf die Polizei, Miley!" Mileys Eingeweide drehten sich um, als sie weg rannte.

Weg von Zuhause. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie gehen sollte. Sie klappte ihr Handy auf, rief die Polizei an. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht zu spät kamen. Was war, wenn Robbie Ray Jackson zu Tode prügelte? Miley wollte nicht daran denken.

Aber wo sollte sie hin? Sie rannte die Straße entlang. Jackson hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle verschwinden. Und sie würde sein Opfer garantiert nicht so verschwenden, indem sie sich hier weiterhin aufhielt. Es gab nur einen Ort, zu dem sie gehen konnte. Einen Freund, auf dessen Zuspruch und Schutz sie immer zählen konnte.

Oliver.


	3. Caught Off Guard

**MY MILEY**

**TELL YOUR FATHER TO STOP**

**Kapitel 03 – Caught Off Guard**

„_Meinst du, das ist okay? Was, wenn uns jemand sieht?", Miley schien nervös und wenn Lilly mit sich selbst ehrlich war, wusste sie genau, wie Miley sich fühlte. Morgen war die Beerdigung von ihrer Mutter und einen Tag darauf würde Lilly ihren 17 Geburtstag feiern. Nur, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich feiern würde. Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Nicht ohne ihre Mutter._

_Doch so traurig und geschockt Lilly auch war... Miley und sie waren endlich zusammen. Sie wollte austesten, wie es sich anfühlte. Mit einem Mädchen. Nein, mit _diesem_ Mädchen. Einfach zusammen zu sein und zu wissen, dass dieses Wunder da neben ihr sie auch tatsächlich liebte. _

„_Keiner wird uns sehen, Miley. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass dich dein Vater hier oben nie gefunden hat. Also hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, okay?", Lilly zog Miley auf ihren Schoß und schlang ihre Arme um Mileys Taille. „Komm schon. Ich will doch nur Zeit mit dir verbringen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass uns jemand stört."_

_Lilly legte ihr Kinn auf Mileys Schulter und drückte sie fest an ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich gut an zu wissen, dass Miley lebte und nicht sterben würde. Das würde Lilly nicht zulassen. Sie würde nicht noch einen geliebten Menschen verlieren. Das könnte sie nicht ertragen. _

„_Okay... Gott, ich hoffe wirklich, Daddy sucht nicht nach uns.", Miley ließ ihre Nase über Lillys Wange streichen und ihr heißer Atem ließ die Blondine erzittern. Ihre Wangen wurden heiß. Miley lächelte in sich hinein. „Ich finde es irgendwie süß, wenn du rot wirst." Lilly lachte unsicher und schüttelte verlegen mit dem Kopf. _

_Sie wurde noch röter und Miley kicherte wieder. Lilly vergrub ihr Gesicht in Mileys Nacken und biss sanft in die Haut, die sich unter den haselnussbraunen Haaren versteckte. Miley zuckte leicht zusammen und lehnte ihren Kopf weiter nach hinten, um Lilly mehr Raum zu geben. _

„_Mmh, na wer ist jetzt derjenige, der hier rot wird?", Lillys Lippen liefen über Mileys Hals und die Brünette lächelte langsam. Lilly wollte in Mileys leisem Wimmern versinken und nie wieder daraus aufwachen müssen. Sie wollte nie mehr auf sie verzichten. „Mom hat dich immer so sehr geliebt. Na ja... ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken."_

„_Ich habe deine Mutter auch sehr geliebt. Allerdings nie so sehr wie dich.", Lilly hielt inne._

„_Sie hätte sich bestimmt für uns gefreut, meinst du nicht auch? Sie hätte doch gewollt... dass wir zusammen bleiben.", sie sah auf in Mileys große, blaue Augen und suchte dort nach den Antworten, die ihre Mutter ihr nicht mehr hatte geben können. Miley streichelte ihre Wange._

„_Deine Mutter hat dich geliebt, Lilly. Sie hätte ganz sicher gewollt, dass du glücklich bist. Da hab ich gar keine Zweifel.", Tränen bildeten sich in Lillys Augen und ihre Hände krallten sich in Mileys Rücken. Sie schluchzte in Mileys Schulter. _

„_I-Ich... Ich vermisse sie. Oh Gott, Miley. Wie kann sie denn tot sein?!", sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und schloss ihre Augen fest, um die Tränen drin zu behalten. Sie brach schon wieder zusammen. Wie konnte sie schon wieder weinen? Ihre Mutter hätte das nicht gewollt. Aber sie brauchte ihre Mutter._

_Mileys Hände glitten durch Lillys Haar und strichen über ihren Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen. „Es hört wieder auf, so weh zu tun. Irgendwann. Irgendwann tut es nicht mehr weh, ich verspreche es dir. Irgendwann...", Lilly hörte Miley über sich schniefen. _

„_Ich liebe dich, Miley.", sie nahm Mileys Gesicht in beide Hände und krachte ihre Lippen auf Mileys. Der Kuss schmeckte salzig. Ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit Mileys und sie zogen und zerrten aneinander, um den Zorn und das Leid über Verlorenes aus ihren Systemen zu bekommen. _

_Der Kuss war alles andere als sanft, als sich ihre Lippen hart gegeneinander bewegten. Miley drückte Lilly unsanft auf das Heu, auf dem sie saßen und presste ihre Schultern hart gegen den Untergrund. Lilly packte Mileys Seiten und hielt sie nah über sich. _

_Lilly war überwältigt von all den neuen Gefühlen, die durch ihren ganzen Körper zuckten. Mileys Zunge glitt über ihre Unterlippe und Lilly öffnete ihren Mund. Noch nie hatte sie etwas derartiges empfunden. Sie hatte gewiss davon geträumt, aber nichts, was sie sich hätte einbilden können, hätte diese Realität auch nur im Ansatz übertroffen. _

_Mileys Zunge wand sich um Lillys und die Blondine stöhnte unwillkürlich bei ihrer Berührung. Das Geräusch unterbrach die Trance, in der sie sich gefunden hatten. Lilly weinte nicht mehr und Mileys Augen waren gerötet und sahen verwirrt auf die Blondine herab._

_Sie atmeten beide schwer._

_Sie hatte nie einen wütenderen, aggressiveren Kuss erfahren. Mileys Lippen waren tief rot von seiner Härte und die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie anfing zu kichern. Lillys Mundwinkel zuckten in die Höhe und eine Minute später lagen sie beide eng ineinander verschlungen da und lachten so laut, wie Lilly seit Wochen nicht gelacht hatte._

„_Wir hätten beinahe wütenden Versöhnungssex gehabt, dabei haben wir uns nicht einmal gestritten.", Lilly wischte sich die neuen Freudentränen aus den Augen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du bist eindeutig ein schlechter Einfluss. Wahrscheinlich liegt es wohl daran, dass ich jetzt hier wohne. Die Stewarts haben mich kontaminiert."_

„_Uh huh, du wirst langsam zu einem von uns. Solange, bis du unseren Namen annimmst.", Miley setzte sich auf und sah hinab auf Lillys überraschtes Gesicht. Sie realisierte offenbar, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und lief rot an. „D-Du weißt, wie ich das meine, richtig?"_

_Lilly gluckste._

„_Also, Ms. Stewart. Wir wissen doch beide, dass Sie meinen Namen annehmen werden, wenn es irgendwann dazu kommen sollte.", sie richtete sich ebenfalls auf und grinste die Brünette herausfordernd an. „Jackson ist der in eurer Familie, der den Namen weiter gibt."_

_Miley wurde noch röter und vergrub ihrerseits das Gesicht in Lillys Schulter. „Lass uns darüber sprechen, wenn wir soweit sind, okay? Irgendwann, wenn mir die Idee nicht mehr so viel Angst macht.", Lilly rollte mit den Augen. _

„_Ich habe so das Gefühl, wir haben eine lange, rosige Zukunft vor uns. Immerhin schuldest du mir mindestens sieben Jahre meines Lebens.", die Brünette schnaubte verächtlich und nickt e nur stumm. Robbie Rays Stimme klang durch die Scheune. Aber die beiden Mädchen antworteten ihm nicht. _

_Dieser Moment gehörte nur ihnen beiden. Und nicht ihm._

•◘○

Miley rannte die ganze Zeit über.

Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte kein einziges Mal, bis sie sicher vor Olivers Tür zum Stehen kam. Sie schnappte nach Luft und ließ sich auf die kleine Bank sinken, die die Okens dort aufgestellt hatten, um schöne Sommertage genießen zu können.

Ihre Hände zitterten und während ihres Weges hatten sich neue Tränen zu den Alten gesellt. Ihr Gesicht inzwischen tränennass und eiskalt. Der Wind ließ ihren Körper erzittern und schaudern und sie starrte ihre Hände durch eine vernebelte Sicht an. Oliver war als dritte Nummer im Kurzwahl-System gespeichert und sie drückte die Nummer.

Es klingelte. Und klingelte.

„Miley? Ist alles okay?", Oliver hörte sich verschlafen an. Und beunruhigt, so als wüsste er schon mehr, als sie ihm erzählt hatte. „Du stehst nicht zufällig vor meiner Tür, oder?" Sie hörte Rascheln auf der anderen Seite der Leitung und zwei Paar Atemzüge.

„Lässt du mich rein?", ihre Stimme war belegt, buttrig und zitterte, so wie ihr ganzer Körper. Sie hörte, wie er aufstand und die Treppe im Hintergrund herunter polterte. Aber er war ganz sicher nicht allein. Miley klappte ihr Handy zu. Ihre Brust schwoll an. Hoffnungsvoll.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Oliver zur Seite geschubst, als Lilly sich an ihm vorbei drängelte und Miley in ihre warmen, weichen Arme zog. Miley ließ sich in sie hinein fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Hals. Sie krallte sich in ihren Rücken und Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper.

Lilly hielt sie ganz fest.

Sie hatte sich nie so ganz gefühlt. Lilly war hier bei ihr. Sie war da, sie beschützte sie. Die Blondine wiegte sie hin und her und ihr Griff verstärkte sich noch mehr, bevor sie Miley eine Armlänge von sich weg hielt, sie besorgt musterte und sie dann küsste.

Miley packte den Kragen von Lillys T-Shirt und presste sich so hart sie konnte gegen Lilly. Gegen ihre Lilly, ihre große Liebe. Sie hatten sich jetzt nur fast drei Stunden nicht gesehen, aber für Miley fühlte sich diese Zeit der Ungewissheit wie Jahre an.

Oliver räusperte sich leise.

„Ich will ja keinen schönen, intimen Moment ruinieren oder so... Aber es wird ziemlich kalt und ich will wirklich nicht, dass meine Eltern jetzt aufwachen und sich aufregen, weil ich so viele Leute in unser Haus lasse.", der Brünette stand etwas ungeduldig in der Tür und tippte mit seinem Fuß auf und ab. Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Miley an die Kälte.

Sie nahm Lillys Hand und ging den beiden anderen voran in Richtung Treppe. Sie hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen und klicken und zog ihre Freundin die Treppenstufen hoch. Lilly folgte ihr still. Ihre Hand lag warm und weich an Mileys und gab ihr eine Sicherheit, die sie noch nie so sehr gebraucht hatte.

Olivers Zimmer lag im Licht seiner Schreibtischlampe da und Miley setzte sich erschöpft seufzend auf das Bett. Lilly ließ sich neben sie sinken und ergriff beide von Mileys Händen. Die Brünette lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Lillys Schulter und seufzte erleichtert.

Lilly war so froh, dass Miley endlich hier bei ihr war. Sie waren nicht gerade lange getrennt gewesen, aber Lilly hatte jede Sekunde gezählt. Die Sorgen, die sie sich um Miley gemacht hatte, hatten sie stets in einem unruhigen Halbschlaf gehalten.

Trotzdem stimmte etwas nicht an der Tatsache, dass Miley hier bei ihnen war.

„Miles, was ist passiert?", Lillys Stimme war nur ein Flüstern in dem stillen Haus. Oliver war immer noch nicht in seinem Zimmer erschienen und Lilly vermutete, dass er ihnen ein oder zwei Minuten Ruhe und Privatsphäre geben wollte, wofür sie ihm unendlich dankbar war.

Miley schniefte, dann zog sie eine Hand aus Lillys Griff und wischte sich über die Augen. Sie starrte ins Leere. „Daddy, er...", sie schluckte und mehr Tränen sammelten sich in Mileys Augen. Es brach Lilly das Herz in zwei Teile, ihre Freundin so zu sehen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Seite, die Miley von ihr weg drehte, geschwollen und rot aussah. Lilly biss ihre Zähne aufeinander. Sie würde ihn umbringen. Sie würde ihm eigenhändig seine Hände abhacken, wenn er sie damit geschlagen hatte.

Die Blondine legte einen Finger unter Mileys Kinn und hob ihren Kopf. Miley zuckte zusammen, als Lilly sie so genau beobachtete. Sie konnte die Wut in Lillys Augen sehen. Den Zorn über sich selbst, weil sie sich die Schuld daran gab, Miley allein gelassen zu haben.

Miley zog ihren Kopf weg.

„Es ist nichts, wirklich. Ich hab mich nur... gestoßen, nichts weiter. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst, als ich die Treppe hoch gegangen bin...", sie fühlte, wie Lillys Hand, die immer noch ihre eigene hielt, anfing haltlos zu zittern, aber sie wagte nicht noch einmal auf zu sehen.

Lilly knirschte mit den Zähnen, dann riss sie sich von Miley los und stand auf. Sie schloss sanft die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Presste ihre Stirn gegen die Tür und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Miley diesen Mann auch noch in Schutz nahm.

„Lüg mich nicht an.", es war eine leise Bitte, aber sie schnitt in Mileys Fleisch, wie ein Messer. Lillys Atmung ging schwer, ihre Schultern verkrampft. „Wie kannst du ihn in Schutz nehmen, Miley? Verdammt noch mal, er hat dich geschlagen, bedeutest du dir denn gar nichts?!" Miley kannte Lilly lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie wild damit kämpfte, nicht gleich los zu schreien.

Miley sah herunter auf ihre Finger.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lilly.", ihr Gesicht machte mit einer neuen Welle Feuchtigkeit Bekanntschaft, aber Lilly sah sie immer noch nicht an. „Er ist mein Vater, was soll ich denn sagen? Er ist mir wichtig, auch wenn er... er ist nicht perfekt, aber er wäre schon irgendwie wieder zur Vernunft gekommen." Lilly lachte ungläubig, drehte sich um und sah an die Decke.

„Bevor oder nachdem er dich grün und blau geschlagen hat?", sie rutschte an der Tür herunter, zog ihre Beine zu sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Knien. Lilly wusste nicht, was sie tun konnte. Sie wollte Miley beschützen, aber sie konnte nicht. Eigene Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, als sie murmelte. „Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren, Miles."

Lillys Schultern fingen an zu zittern. „Lil..."

„Du bist die einzige, die mir noch geblieben bist. Du bist die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe.", Lillys Augen schwammen in Tränen, als sie auf sah und ihre Blicke sich begegneten. Miley erhob sich, machte die paar Schritte zu Lilly und fiel auf die Knie.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um Lillys Hals und presste den Kopf der Skaterin gegen ihre Brust. Sie wiegte ihre Freundin hin und her und küsste ihren Kopf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Vater der Grund für ihr Leiden darstellte. Wie hatte sie sich nur so in ihm täuschen können?

„Shh, ist schon okay... Ich habe die Polizei gerufen, sie nehmen ihn mit. Sie werden ihn schon zur Vernunft bringen.", der Schrecken saß Miley noch in den Knochen, aber sie konnte es nicht ertragen, Lilly so zu sehen. „Es tut mir Leid, Lil. Es tut mir Leid." Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen konnte. Lillys Griff um ihre Knie lockerte sich sanft und sie sah auf in Mileys Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich, Miles.", ihre Stimme klang schwach. Lilly war emotional vollkommen aufgebraucht. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Auslaufmodell. Miley lächelte sanft, aber die Blondine hatte nur Augen für die Prellung, die langsam auf Mileys Gesicht an schwoll.

Miley brachte Lillys Gesicht zu ihrem eigenen und drückte ihre Lippen sanft auf das andere Paar. „Ich liebe dich auch.", sie half Lilly auf die Füße und fuhr umsichtig durch das vom Bett durcheinander gebrachte Haar ihrer Freundin. „Ich hoffe nur, Jackson geht es gut."

Lilly legte ihre Arme um Mileys Taille und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Tür. Ihr Blick besorgt und tief. „Was ist mit Jackson?", Lilly mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was Robbie Ray vielleicht mit ihm gemacht hatte. Es jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken.

Miley schniefte.

„Er hat sich auf Daddy geworfen, als er mich gepackt hat. Ich glaube, Dad hat ihm die Nase gebrochen. Er hat so sehr auf ihn eingeprügelt.", die Bilder flogen an ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Lillys Nacken. Die Blondine biss ihre Zähne aufeinander.

Sie wollte sich am liebsten das Gewehr von Olivers Dad schnappen, zurück zu Mileys Haus gehen und diesem Bastard zeigen, dass er so nicht mit seinen Kindern umgehen konnte. Was würde sie dafür geben, ihm eine verpassen zu können.

„Ich bin sicher, Jackson geht es gut. Er ist hart im Nehmen, das weißt du doch.", Lilly hörte sich nicht gerade überzeugt an. Wenn Mr. Stewart in einer Art Rausch gewesen war, dann war es mehr als möglich, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo seine Grenzen lagen. „Du solltest schlafen gehen. Warte, ich gebe dir ein paar von Olivers Sachen. Sonst holst du dir noch den Tod in deinen."

Mileys Klamotten waren vom Schnee vollkommen durchgeweicht.

Lilly setzte Miley umsichtig auf Olivers Bett und öffnete anschließend den Kleiderschrank. Sie warf ihrer Freundin ein blaues T-Shirt und eine Boxershorts zu und drehte sich anschließend von Miley weg. Miley lächelte sanft. „Was machst du da, Lil?"

Lilly wurde rot, auch wenn Miley das nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich gebe dir ein bisschen Privatsphäre...", sie zappelte mit ihren Fingern und starrte an die Decke. Sie kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange herum. Allein der Gedanke an eine sich umziehende Miley vertrieb alles andere aus ihren Gedanken.

Zwei schlanke Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille und sie lehnte sich sanft zurück. Miley seufzte leise in Lillys Ohr und genoss es, ihre Freundin wieder ganz nah zu fühlen und zu wissen, dass sie ihr niemand wieder würde wegnehmen können.

„Schon fertig.", Miley legte ihr Kinn auf Lillys Schulter und zog den Duft in ihre Nase. „Was machen wir nur, wenn sie Daddy ins Gefängnis stecken? Wo sollen wir dann hin? Wir können doch nicht ewig bei Oliver bleiben und wir sind zu jung für eine Wohnung." Lilly konnte hören, wie viel Angst Miley hatte. Sie löste sich sanft von ihrer Freundin und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Wir überlegen uns was. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird schon irgendwie gehen... sonst ziehen wir eben alle nach England zu meinem Vater.", ihr Lächeln war etwas schief, aber Miley nickte nur. Dann sah sie sich um. Irgendjemand fehlte doch.

„Wo ist Oliver?", Lilly zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er war doch gerade noch hinter uns, oder?", Lilly ging zur Tür, legte einen Finger an den Mund und bedeutete Miley, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben. Die Brünette ließ sich zurück auf das Bett sinken und wartete. Sie dachte an Jackson. An die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, als er nach der Polizei verlangt hatte. Er hatte sie nur beschützen wollen.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihm gut ging. Das alles war nur ihre Schuld. Wenn sie nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen wäre und ihr Vater nie etwas heraus gefunden hätte, dann wären Lilly und sie jetzt zusammen Zuhause in ihrem warmen Bett und Jackson würde ebenfalls in Ruhe schlafen.

Lilly und sie hätten das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen, Robbie Ray hätte ihnen am Morgen Frühstück gemacht und sich gewundert, wieso sie sich so komisch benahmen. Aber das alles würde jetzt niemals passieren. Ihr Vater hatte seine Kinder geschlagen. Ihm drohte eine Strafe und Miley konnte bestimmt nicht mehr zu ihm zurück.

Und sie wollte es nicht. Sie wollte mit Lilly zusammen bleiben. Sich ein neues Leben mit ihr aufbauen. Vielleicht konnten sie ja alle zusammen ziehen. Jackson, Lilly und sie. Zu dritt würden sie sicher genug Geld auftreiben können, um die Miete zu bezahlen.

Lilly stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihre Freundin, die sie noch nicht wieder bemerkt hatte. Sie konnte die vielen Sorgen über Mileys Gesicht laufen sehen. Die Zweifel. Und Reue. Lilly hatte Oliver schlafend auf der Couch vorgefunden und ihn schnell mit einer Decke zugedeckt, bevor sie wieder die Treppe hoch geschlichen war.

Sie schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und kam vor Miley zum Stehen, die zu ihr aufblickte, auch wenn sie noch nicht ganz da zu sein schien. Lilly lächelte sanft, ging in die Knie und legte ihre Hände auf Mileys Knie. Olivers Nachttischlampe erhellte ihre beiden Gesichter.

„Alles wird wieder gut werden, Miles. Ich verspreche es dir. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich passe auf dich auf.", sie griff nach Mileys Händen und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Handknöchel. Mileys Blick weichte auf und sie zog Lilly hoch zu sich.

Die Blondine drückte Miley auf den Rücken und küsste sie. Küsste sie liebevoll und lang und strich sanft über die geschwollene Wange. Miley löste sich sanft von Lilly und lächelte leicht in sich hinein, als sie sich ganz auf das Bett legte und die Decke zurück zog.

„Wo ist Oliver?", Lilly schlüpfte neben ihr hinein und rutschte nah an sie heran. Miley legte ihren Kopf auf Lillys Brust und schlang ihren Arm um ihren Bauch. Lilly löschte das letzte Licht, sodass nur noch der Mond das Zimmer matt erleuchtete.

„Er ist auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen.", Lilly legte ihre Arme um ihre Freundin und hielt sie ganz nah an sich. Miley war hier, sie war sicher. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, nachher sieht schon alles ganz anders aus. Wir überlegen uns etwas. Ich liebe dich." sie küsste Mileys Kopf und gähnte leise und müde. Miley schloss ihre Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", Mileys Hand glitt unter Lillys T-Shirt, bewegte sich allerdings nicht weiter. Allein die Wärme von Lillys weicher Haut zu spüren, reichte aus, um sie vollkommen zu beruhigen. Lilly bedeckte ihre Hand durch das T-Shirt.

Sie waren wieder zusammen. Das war alles, was wirklich zählte.

•◘○

_Lilly starrte sich selbst im Spiegel an. _

_Sie trug ein knielanges,schwarzes, schlichtes Kleid, was Miley ihr geliehen hatte. Ihre Haare lagen frei um ihr Gesicht und ihre Miene war die einer Trauernden, die sich noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber war, was da wirklich vorgefallen war._

_Lilly konnte es nicht fassen. Es war alles so unwirklich. Ihre Mutter tot, Miley liebte sie und sie wohnte jetzt bei den Stewarts. Das konnte gar nicht Realität sein. Sicher würde sie gleich aufwachen und das alles wäre endlich vorbei. Auch wenn sie Miley vermissen würde._

_Den gestrigen Tag mit ihr zu verbringen war eine neue Erfahrung für Lilly gewesen. Zumindest, ihr auf diese Weise nah zu sein. Geistig und körperlich. Miley hatte ihr gegeben, was sie brauchte. Ihre Nähe, ihr Verständnis, ihre Liebe. _

_Und mehr konnte Lilly nicht von ihr erwarten._

_Sie strich einige Falten aus ihrem Kleid und seufzte, bevor sie sich abwandte und sich auf Mileys Bett niederließ. Nicht mal mehr ganz eine Stunde, dann würde sie ihre Mutter nie wiedersehen. Nicht einmal ihren Körper. Sicher, ihr Geist war jetzt an einem besseren Ort, aber hätte Gott nicht noch etwas damit warten können, ihre Mutter zu sich zu holen?_

_Lilly konnte nicht verstehen, was er jetzt schon davon hatte. _

_Zwei Hände strichen über ihre verspannten Schultern und sie erzitterte unter Mileys Fingern. Sie wusste, dass sie es war. Sie kannte jede Berührung. Die Brünette ließ sich neben sie sinken und legte ihren Kopf auf Lillys Schulter. Sie sprachen nicht , aber Lilly konnte ohnehin nichts sagen._

_Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste sich übergeben, wenn sie den Mund auch nur öffnete. _

_Robbie Ray bedeutete ihnen still, ihm zu folgen und wenige Minuten später fand Lilly sich in seinem roten Pick-Up Truck wieder. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an die Fahrt, als sie zusammen mit den anderen darauf wartete zum Grab zu gehen. _

_Miley hielt ihre Hand. Das war nichts sonderlich Ungewöhnliches. Miley und sie hatten immer schon Händchen gehalten. Sie waren beste Freunde, sie taten den ganzen Tag lang nichts anderes. Aber Lilly wusste, dass sie Miley jetzt ganz für sich allein hatte und dieser Gedanke gab ihr den Trost, den sie brauchte._

_Olivers Familie war da und ein paar Freundinnen ihrer Mutter, natürlich Jackson und Sarahs Familie. Und ihr Vater. Er sah Lilly nicht an und unternahm auch nicht den Versuch mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie versuchte den Stich in ihrem Herzen zu ignorieren. _

_Es hatten sich so viele hier versammelt. Ihre Mutter war beliebt gewesen. Geliebt. Jeder hatte sich gut mit ihr verstanden. Sogar ihr Vater hatte ein relativ gutes Verhältnis nach ihrer Trennung gehabt. Man konnte einfach nicht lange böse auf Heather Truscott sein. Und Lilly hatte ohnehin schon alles Negative über ihre Mutter vergessen. _

_Und die guten Dinge hatte sie aus Schmerz verdrängt. Ihren Körper hatte eine klamme Kälte befallen und das einzige Wärme spendende war die Hand Mileys, die sie sich entschloss nie wieder loszulassen. _

_Der Priester trat auf sie zu und sie folgten ihm. Alles widerstrebte sich in Lilly dagegen ihm nachzugehen, aber Lillys Beine schienen die Nachricht nicht zu erhalten. Sie bewegten sich weiter neben Miley her in Richtung Ende. _

_Das Grab ihrer Mutter lag ausgehoben da und ihr Sarg stand darüber. Sie hatten die Zeremonie bereits hinter sich gebracht und Lilly hielt an. Ihre Augen lagen auf dem großen, schwarzen Sarg, der in der Nachmittagssonne glänzte und funkelte. _

_Wieso? Wieso hatte es so kommen müssen?_

_Sie ließen sich auf die schwarzen Stühle sinken und Miley ergriff auch noch Lillys andere Hand. Die Blondine stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Es schien ihr, als wollte der Grabstein sie verhöhnen und als würde sich die Welt absichtlich weiter drehen, nur um sie zu ärgern. Um ihr zu zeigen, dass es auch eine Welt _ohne_ ihre Mutter geben konnte. _

_Ohne ein freundliches Hallo an jedem Morgen, eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die ihr sagen wollte, dass sie es mit der Schule nicht zu ernst nehmen sollte. Ohne diese warmen Umarmungen, die ihre Mutter ihr immer dann gab, wenn Lilly etwas geschafft hatte. Ohne die Liebe einer Mutter. Der Mutter, die Lilly nie so geschätzt hatte, wie es hätte tun sollen. _

_Und ohne die kleinen Dinge, die sie für immer vermissen würde. _

_Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen. Sie hatte darauf gezählt, dass ihre Mutter immer für sie da sein würde. Und niemand konnte sie ihr zurück geben. Noch nicht einmal Miley, die sie so liebevoll in ihren Händen hielt, wie ein Stück Porzellan. _

_Nein. Niemand konnte ihre Mutter wieder zurück bringen. Und dafür hasste Lilly die ganze Welt. _

_Die ganze Welt. Außer Miley._


	4. Desperate Fury

**MY MILEY**

**TELL YOUR FATHER TO STOP**

**Kapitel 04 – Desperate Fury**

„Hm... Ich liebe dich.", Lillys Finger schlossen sich sanft um Mileys Körper. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den braunen Locken ihrer Liebe und murmelte es leicht in sich hinein. Die Sonne war ihr direkt in das geschundene Gesicht gefallen und hatte sie unbarmherzig aus ihrem Traumland geholt, nur um sie gleich wieder dorthin zu entlassen.

Mileys Rücken war ihr zugewandt. Die Brünette hatte ihr Gesicht halb in Olivers Kissen versteckt und bemerkte die kriechenden Finger der Blondinen nicht, die sich um ihren Bauch schlangen und unter ihr Top verschwanden. Lilly seufzte erleichtert.

Mileys Präsenz war immer alles gewesen, was sie gebraucht hatte, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ihre Nähe hatte ihr geholfen über den Tod ihrer Mutter hinweg zu kommen und sie würde ihr auch jetzt helfen. Sie würden sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.

Auch nicht von Mileys Vater.

„Wach auf, Miles. Wach auf.", Lillys Hand klopfte sanft gegen Mileys Bauch, aber die Brünette rührte sich kein bisschen. „Komm schon, Babe. Oliver kann schließlich nicht ewig darauf warten, dass wir sein Zimmer wieder frei machen."

„Nur noch fünf Minuten...", Miley rollte sich auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich gegen Lillys Brust, die sich stetig hob und senkte. Miley lächelte leicht in sich hinein. Es gab keinen Ort auf der Welt, an dem sie sich sicherer fühlte.

„Keine fünf Minuten mehr, Baby. Wir müssen nach Jackson sehen.", traurig eine Strähne aus Mileys Stirn streichend, beugte sie sich zu ihr herunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich und ich würde wirklich nichts lieber tun, als hier liegen zu bleiben und das für den Rest meines Lebens, aber wir müssen jetzt aufstehen." Es war kaum merklich ein Flüstern, was ihren Lippen entwich.

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Dad ihm vielleicht angetan hat...", die Brünette schniefte und wie am Abend zuvor stach es Lilly mitten in ihr ohnehin schon angeschlagenes Herz. Sie biss ihre Zähne aufeinander und sah weg.

Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie schlecht es Miley ging.

„Denk nicht darüber nach. Jackson ist stark, er wird es schon schaffen.", sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als es immer wieder zu wiederholen und zu hoffen, dass stimmte, was sie sagte. Natürlich war Jackson stark. Aber war er auch stark genug? Lilly war sich da nicht sicher.

„Danke, dass du für mich da bist, Lilly. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde.", Miley hob ihren Kopf und ihre Augen trafen sich. Aber Lilly konnte nicht umhin, daran zu denken, dass sie ohne ihre Gefühle jetzt nicht in diesem Schlamassel stecken würden. Miley seufzte leise. „Mach dich nicht selbst fertig. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass wir uns lieben. Oder bereust du es?" Die Unsicherheit in Mileys Stimme ließ sie erstarren und ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht.

Die Blondine drückte Miley auf den Rücken und beugte sich über sie.

„Das darfst du nicht einmal denken, klar? Ich liebe dich mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt und ich würde es für nichts ungeschehen machen wollen. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Das konnte ich noch nie. Das musst du mir glauben. Ich werde dich nie verlassen, ich werde unsere Beziehung nie bereuen.", sie fixierte ihren Blick auf Miley. Sie wollte, dass die Brünette verstand.

Miley starrte ihre Liebe an, dann legte sie ihre Hände auf Lillys Wangen und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich würde nie an dir zweifeln, Lil.", die Blondine beugte sich runter zu ihrer festen Freundin und drückte ihr einen festen, besitzergreifenden Kuss auf den Mund.

Miley spürte den Schmerz in ihrer Wange, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Lillys Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, war all den Schmerz mehr als wert. Lillys Hände glitten über Mileys Seiten und sie küsste ihren Nacken entlang. Miley schloss ihre Augen und ihr Mund öffnete sich, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Hab keine Angst, Miley. Hab keine Angst.", Lilly flüsterte es gegen ihre Haut, als ihre Hand unter Mileys Top glitt und sanft über Mileys Bauch strich. Die Brünette schloss ihre Augen fest und vergrub ihre Hände in Lillys Haar.

„Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, habe ich nie Angst.", Lillys Lippen zielten wieder auf Mileys Mund, als ein Klopfen an der Tür zu vernehmen war. Miley öffnete sanft ihre Augen und lächelte Lilly warm an. Die Blondine erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sie vergaßen alles über die Person, die auf der anderen Seite der Tür wartete.

„Ist alles okay bei euch? Seid ihr wach?", Olivers gedämpfte Stimme drang durch die Tür und Lilly setzte sich auf. Sie strich ein letztes Mal liebevoll über Mileys Wange, dann trat sie zur Tür und öffnete sie, bevor Oliver sie eintreten musste.

„Morgen, Ollie.", Lilly lächelte ihn dankbar an und er seufzte erleichtert.

„Ich dachte schon ihr zwei würdet etwas Dummes machen.", er blickte über Lillys Schulter zu Miley, die sich aufsetzte und ihn ebenfalls anlächelte. Wenn auch viel gequälter. Es fühlte sich falsch an, ihn anzulächeln, wo sie doch nicht wusste, was mit ihrem Bruder passiert war. Lilly war eine Ausnahme. Lilly war ihr sicherer Hafen.

Olivers Lächeln verblasste etwas.

„Wir kommen gleich nach unten, okay?", er nickte stumm und drehte sich um und Lilly trottete zurück zum Bett, setzte sich auf die Kante und fixierte Miley mit ihrem eindringlichen Blick. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird wieder gut. Ich verspreche es dir." Miley nickte zaghaft und ergriff die Hand, die Lilly ihr entgegen streckte.

Sie würde Lilly vertrauen. Sie musste es.

Lilly zog die Brünette auf die Füße und Hand in Hand verließen sie Olivers Zimmer. Auf dem Treppenabsatz blieb Lilly plötzlich stehen. Miley blickte sie verwirrt an. „Was ist? Alles okay, Lil?", sie strich eine Haarsträhne aus dem zerknirscht wirkenden Gesicht.

„Wollen wir... ich meine... Was ist mit Olivers Eltern? Sollen wir es ihnen... erzählen? Das mit uns, meine ich.", Miley wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Sie war noch nicht bereit dafür, all den Hass zu ertragen, den die Welt ihr zeigen würde. Aber Olivers Eltern... sie würden das verstehen oder nicht?

„Ollie hat kein Problem damit... und er muss seine Einstellung ja auch irgendwo her haben.", sie zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern und Lilly rieb sich das Gesicht mit den Händen, bevor sie einen Entschluss fasste. Miley und sie konnten nicht ewig davor weg laufen. Vier Monate waren eine lange Zeit.

Sie nahm wieder Mileys Hand und ging die Stufen hinunter.

Die Okens saßen zusammen am Küchentisch und frühstückten. Vater Jared Oken, Mutter Nancy Oken, Oliver und sein kleiner Bruder Mitchel. Sie alle hoben ihre Köpfe, als die zwei Mädchen das Zimmer betraten. Lilly schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Die Okens waren wie ihre zweite Familie. Sie wollte sie nicht auch noch verlieren.

Mrs. Oken, manchmal etwas unheimlich, wenn sie ihre Mann-Stimme auspackte, wann auch immer Oliver etwas Unanständiges oder Dummes machte, lächelte sie beide freundlich und warmherzig an und deutete auf die zwei freien Stühle am Tisch.

Mr. Oken wandte sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu und Mitchel fuhr fort, sich seine Cornflakes in den Mund zu stopfen. Olivers Miene war unergründlich. Sein Blick lag auf Lillys und Mileys Händen, die einander immer noch festhielten.

Lilly zog Miley zu den Stühlen und die beiden ließen sich auf die Stühle sinken. Sie frühstückten in Stille. Niemand verlor ein Wort über die Tatsache, dass sie beide hier waren und nicht bei Miley Zuhause, aber die Brünette konnte spüren, dass den beiden Erwachsenen die Fragen auf den Zungen brannten wie heiße Lava.

Und sie konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken.

Lilly aß mit ihrer linken Hand, weil sie Mileys partout nicht loslassen wollte. Sie konnten das hier tun. Hier mussten sie ihre Beziehung nicht verstecken. Denn auch wenn sie es Mr. und Mrs. Oken noch nichts erzählt hatten, sie würden ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, wenn sie sie danach fragten.

Es gab Miley ein gutes, warmes Gefühl. Ihre Hand kribbelte.

Lilly hingegen kämpfte im Hinterkopf immer noch gegen ihre Zweifel. Taten sie das Richtige? Würde die Welt sie akzeptieren? Was würde die Polizei mit Robbie Ray machen und wie ging es Jackson? Und die wichtigste Frage. Wo würden sie und Miley bleiben?

Ihr Vater hatte sich ziemlich klar ausgedrückt, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie nicht wieder aufnehmen würde, wenn sie lieber bei den Stewarts anstatt bei ihm bleiben wollte. Aber würde er unter diesen Umständen nicht verstehen? Er musste. Er musste einfach.

„Lilly, Schatz. Du isst ja kaum etwas. Ist alles in Ordnung?", Mrs. Oken sah Lilly besorgt an und legte ihre Hand über den Tisch auf Lillys. Die Blondine sah auf. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie nur in ihrem Frühstück herum gestochert hatte. Sie räusperte sich.

„Sicher... Alles... Alles bestens.", sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und fühlte, wie Miley ihre Hand etwas fester drückte. Lilly schenkte ihr ein etwas herzlicheres Lächeln und Oliver räusperte sich. Lilly sah ihn an und er deutete mit seinen Augen auf seine Eltern.

Aber Lilly reagierte nicht auf ihn. Oliver seufzte.

„!", er sprach die Worte so schnell, dass kaum auszumachen war, was er da von sich gegeben hatte. Seine Eltern musterten ihn milde interessiert. Lilly trat unter dem Tisch gegen sein Schienbein. „Ouch!" Er hielt sich sein Bein.

Mr. Oken wandte sich an Lilly. „Robbie Ray hat euch zwei heraus geworfen? Wieso?", er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Mr. Oken hatte seinen Sohn schon immer als einziger verstehen können, was ihm jetzt wohl endlich zugute kam.

Miley strich mit ihrem Daumen über Lillys Hand. „Mileys Dad... Er-", Lilly öffnete ihren Mund etwas weiter um ihm zu antworten, aber sie war wie gelähmt. Miley rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl näher an sie heran und legte ihre Hand stattdessen auf Lillys Oberschenkel und strich beruhigend auf und ab. Lilly atmete etwas wackelig ein. „Miley und ich sind ein Paar. Deswegen wollte er uns nicht mehr bei sich im Haus haben."

Sie wartete auf den großen Knall. Den Ausbruch von Schreien und Toben, die wütenden Gesichter. Aber die Okens saßen nur da und sahen sie an. Und dann, dann lächelte Mrs. Oken etwas traurig und erhob sich. Lillys Hand schnappte sich Mileys. Ganz fest.

Sie konnte nicht noch mehr Menschen in ihrem Leben verlieren. Lilly stand auf. „Bitte, ich weiß, das ist nicht ganz, was Sie von mir erwartet haben und ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie enttäuscht oder angewidert sind, aber-", ihre Ansprache wurde harsch unterbrochen, als sich Mrs. Okens Arme sich um sie schlossen und sie ganz fest hielten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lilly. Du gehörst praktisch zur Familie. Wir beurteilen dich nicht nach deinen Vorlieben oder dem, was du tust.", sie strich sorgend durch Lillys Haar und die Blondine fühlte Tränen in ihre Augen schießen. Sie presste ihr Gesicht in Nancy Okens Schulter und schluchzte.

Mileys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Natürlich konnte sie es nicht leiden, Lilly so zu sehen, aber dass Mr. und Mrs. Oken sie so unterstützten... Oliver zwinkerte ihr zu und kicherte und Mitchel saß nur da und starrte sie alle an, als wären sie verrückt. Mr. Oken lächelte verhalten hinter seiner Zeitung.

Lilly wischte sich über das Gesicht und schniefte, bevor sie sich von Mrs. Oken trennte und sich räusperte. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Wie viel es _uns_ bedeutet.", sie ergriff erneut Mileys Hand, als sie sich wieder setzte.

Die Brünette legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Wir werden euch zwei immer lieben, Lilly.", Mr. Okens warmes Lächeln ließ Lilly endgültig alle Sorgen vergessen. Sie würden es schon schaffen. Sie und Miley. Und niemand konnte ihnen etwas anderes erzählen.

•◘○

Miley starrte die weißen Türen des Krankenhauses an. Lillys Hand war warm in ihrer eigenen, als sie voran ging, einen stoischen Blick aufgesetzt. Miley wusste, wie schwierig es für die Blondine war, hierher zurück zu kehren. Nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war, hatte sie Krankenhäuser nicht einmal mehr angesehen. Aber jetzt war sie hier.

Nur für Miley nahm sie diese Schmerzen auf sich.

Die Brünette konnte die Schatten hinter ihren Augen entlang geistern sehen. Die Schatten vergangener Wunden, deren Narben noch frisch waren und Miley wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas Ähnliches auch in ihren Augen zu finden war. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Warte, Lilly. Warte.", Miley zerrte an Lillys Hand und die Blondine drehte sich zu ihr um. Ihre Augen so fragend und verzweifelt, dass die Brünette für einen Moment vergaß, was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Sie legte ihre Arme um Lillys Hals und drückte sich nah an ihre Freundin.

„Ist... Ist alles in Ordnung?", Lilly schlang sanft ihre Arme um Mileys Taille und hielt sie sorgfältig. „Du musst das nicht tun. Du musst noch nicht da rein gehen, Baby. Es liegt ganz allein bei dir." Die Brünette nickte leicht in Lillys Nacken.

„Du bleibst bei mir, richtig? Du lässt mich nicht allein...", Lilly strich ihr durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. Miley schmiegte ihren Kopf unter Lillys Kinn und krallte ihre Hände in Lillys Schultern. „Dann... sollten wir wohl reingehen, richtig?"

Lilly löste sich von ihr, nahm wieder ihre Hand und sah weg. Miley konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung Lilly dafür mitbringen musste. Diese Art der emotionalen Belastung hielt doch niemand lange aus.

Miley wusste nicht, ob sie es aushalten würde... Und sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Wieso hatte ihr nur niemand sagen wollen, was ihrem Bruder fehlte? Brauchte er vielleicht einen chirurgischen Eingriff, weil sein Vater ihn zu Brei geschlagen hatte?

Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was aus Robbie Ray geworden war.

„Miles, bleib ganz ruhig. Ich bin sicher, sie brauchen nur einen halbwegs anständigen Angehörigen. Nur weil wir hier sind, heißt das ja nicht, dass er nie wieder gesund wird. Es ist doch gut, dass die Polizei rechtzeitig erschienen ist, um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden.", Lillys Lippen zitterten. Die Gefühle fraßen sie von innen auf. Ihre tote Mutter lag schwer auf ihrer Seele. Aber sie würde stark bleiben.

Für Miley. Für ihren Engel.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht...", Miley nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann nickte sie und Lilly ging erneut voraus. Miley starrte ihren Hinterkopf an. Diesen blonden Hinterkopf, der voller Geheimnisse war, die Miley noch nicht alle entschlüsselt hatte.

Lillys Wärme beruhigte sie. Auch wenn ihre Handflächen schwitzten und glitschig waren, Miley ließ sie nicht wieder los. Sie würde sie nie wieder loslassen. Sie würden sich ein neues Leben aufbauen. Lilly und sie. Und Jackson, sobald er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde.

Sie fragten an der Rezeption nach Jacksons Zimmernummer und wurden auf die Intensivstation geschickt. Aber der freundliche Empfang sorgte bei Miley nicht gerade für große Hoffnung. Menschen waren immer netter zu dir, wenn sie wussten, dass dich etwas Schreckliches erwartete.

Lilly sah sie nicht mehr an. Immer wenn Miley versuchte, Blickkontakt herzustellen, wich sie aus oder beschleunigte ihre Schritte und zog Miley hinter sich her. Aber die Brünette ging nicht darauf ein. Lilly hatte genug Probleme, mit denen sie sich jetzt gerade auseinander setzen musste. Und Miley würde sie bestimmt nicht belästigen, wenn es ihr so schlecht ging.

Sie hielten vor einer weiteren Tür.

Mileys Atem stockte, als Lilly wieder sprach. „Du musst nicht gehen, wenn du nicht willst. Du musst nicht.", Lillys Gesicht wurde von ihrem blonden Haar verdeckt und das, was Miley erkennen konnte, war nur aschfahle, blasse Haut. Aber das Problem war, dass das, was Lilly sagte, nicht stimmte. Doch, sie musste dort hinein gehen. Sie musste nach ihrem Bruder sehen.

Dieses Mal war Miley diejenige, die sich bewegte. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach der Tür aus und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, dann blieb sie wieder stehen. Ihre Augen huschten zu Lilly, dann zu der weißen Bank, die an der Tür stand.

Sie ließ Lillys Hand los.

Der Kopf der Blondine wippte nach oben und ihre verzweifelten Augen bohrten sich in Mileys ruhige und entschlossene. „Bitte, kannst du hier warten? Ich würde... lieber allein rein gehen.", sie wusste nicht, was genau sie befallen hatte, aber sie wusste, dass sie diesen Gang allein würde gehen müssen. Lilly blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Miles, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee ist.", Lillys Arme hingen leblos und träge an ihren Seiten, aber ihre rechte Augenbraue zuckte unaufhörlich und Miley konnte sehen, wie sie ihre Zähne aufeinander presste. Lilly war ein emotionales Wrack. Zumindest in diesem Moment.

Die Brünette lehnte sich vor, legte ihre Hände auf Lillys Schultern und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. Lillys Augen schlossen sich sofort in hilflosem Einverständnis und öffneten sich nicht wieder, als Miley sie allein im Gang zurück ließ.

Sie schloss die Türen hinter sich und blickte durch das Glas auf ihre feste Freundin, die sich blindlings gegen die Wand fallen ließ und daran herunter rutschte. Aber Miley konnte ihr im Moment nicht helfen. Sie musste nach Jackson sehen. Ihr großer Bruder brauchte sie im Moment dringender als Lilly.

Und er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich endlich wiedersehen konnten.

Sie beeilte sich, den Gang zu durchqueren und blickte hier und da weiße Türen mit Nummern darauf an. Sie rannte fast, als sie endlich Jacksons Tür sehen konnte. Sie war geschlossen, aber Miley klopfte nicht an. Sie stieß sie fast gewaltsam auf und trat in das stille Zimmer. Fast erwartete sie ihren Vater hier zu sehen. Besorgt in einem Stuhl schlafend.

Aber natürlich war er nicht hier und Miley fühlte, wie die Einsamkeit in ihren Magen sickerte. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie Lilly mit sich genommen hätte. _Reiß dich zusammen, Miley. Du brauchst Lilly nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen. _

Ihr Blick wanderte zum Bett und zu dem Menschen, der darin lag.

Jackson trug keine Sauerstoffmaske. Sein Mund stand leicht offen und soweit Miley sehen konnte, war er auch an keine Geräte angeschlossen. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass er in diesem Zimmer lag, hätte sie ihn nicht einmal erkannt. Sein Gesicht war fast bis zur Gänze bandagiert.

Die unsichere Brünette ging auf das Bett zu. Wieso war er nirgends angeschlossen? Wieso war da kein Herzmonitor, der seinen kritischen, aber stetigen Herzschlag anzeigte? Oder seine Sauerstoffsättigung? Was war hier nur los?

Sie stoppte neben ihm und sah auf ihn hinab. Er lag ganz ruhig da, nichts an seinem Körper bewegte sich. Kein Härchen rührte sich. Seine Hände lagen an seinen Seiten und die Decke war bis zu seiner Brust hochgezogen.

Horror zog in ihren Bauch und kroch durch ihr ganzes System, als sie mit Schrecken und Entsetzen feststellte, dass Jacksons Brust sich nicht einmal bewegte. Es gab kein stetiges Auf und Ab. Nicht einmal den Hauch der Annahme, dass er überhaupt atmete.

Mileys Knie fühlten sich plötzlich sehr weich an.

Sie griff mit ihren Händen nach dem Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand und ließ sich darauf sinken. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Langsam drang die Information in ihr Bewusstsein und sie bedeckte ihren Mund mit den Händen, als Tränen aus ihren Augen auf ihre Beine tropften.

Sie wollte schreien, aber sie konnte nicht sprechen. Wollte zu Lilly rennen, konnte aber nicht aufstehen. Sie wollte atmen, aber kein Funken Luft drang in ihre jetzt leeren Lungen. Sie konnte nichts sehen, konnte nichts hören und konnte nicht fühlen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein Mann mit weißem Kittel das Zimmer betrat. Miley sah ihn nicht an.

Sie konnte sich nicht rühren.

Lilly hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und versuchte, nicht vollends zusammen zu brechen. Sie hatte ihre Knie an die Brust gezogen und ihre Augen so fest geschlossen, dass in ihrem Kopf absolute Dunkelheit herrschte. Ihre Gedanken waren blank. Es fühlte sich an, als räumte jemand Gefühle und Gedanken durch ihren Schädel und achtete nicht darauf, ob etwas dabei zu Bruch ging.

Miley war nicht bei ihr. Sie hatte sie allein gelassen mit ihrem Schmerz und vielleicht war das ganz gut so. Lilly wollte Miley damit nicht belasten. Es war Monate her. Sie sollte darüber hinweg sein, aber das war sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, konnte aber nicht anders.

Und jetzt war Jackson im Krankenhaus und würde es vielleicht nicht schaffen und sie würde einen weiteren Menschen verlieren, der ihr viel bedeutete. Wie viel wollte Gott ihr noch nehmen? Durch wie viele Prüfungen wollte er sie denn noch schicken?

Hatte sie nicht bewiesen, dass sie stark genug war, um es zu schaffen?

Und jetzt setzte er wegen ihr auch noch Mileys Glück aufs Spiel. Nur, um ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen. Was hatte sie getan, dass sie so etwas verdiente? Und wieso hatte Miley das verdient? Wieso ihre Mutter? Wieso Jackson? Nur Robbie Ray schien nie etwas zu geschehen.

Sie ächzte schmerzhaft und hob ihren Kopf von ihren Armen. Ihr Hinterkopf schlug gegen die Wand, an der sie lehnte und sie öffnete ihre geschwächten Augen. Das Licht brannte, aber Lilly schloss sie nicht. Sie starrte in das grelle, kalte Krankenhauslicht.

Sie hatte es nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, immer wieder durch diesen Schmerz zu gehen. Langsam, wenn auch bestimmt, stemmte sie sich auf die Füße und biss die Zähne zusammen. Jackson ging es gut, es musste ihm ganz einfach gut gehen.

Lilly wischte sich über die Augen und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Nein, sie würde nicht klein beigeben. Sie würde es ihrer Mutter zeigen. Sie würde es allen zeigen. Lilly Truscott war stark und Jackson würde wieder gesund werden.

Lilly drehte sich zu den Türen zur Intensivstation und wollte gerade hindurch gehen, als sie eine brünette Figur von der anderen Seite auf sich zukommen sah. Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sie Miley erkannte. Sie hätte fast gelächelt, hätte Miley nicht die Tür aufgeschlagen und sich in ihre Arme geworfen, um restlos zusammen zu brechen.

Lillys Arme hingen an ihren Seiten, als Miley ihre um ihren Nacken schlang und in ihre Schulter weinte. Lillys Lippen zitterten, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Mileys Griff war so stark, dass sie kaum atmen konnte, aber die Luft blieb ihr ohnehin bei jedem zweiten Atemzug im Hals stecken.

Die einzig logische Erklärung flog immer wieder durch Lillys Kopf, aber sie wollte nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie rannte und rannte in ihr herum wie ein Verrückter. Warf Sachen um, trat nach Gefühlen und Emotionen und brachte ihre Gedanken durcheinander.

Und etwas in ihr zerbrach mit einem lauten Scheppern, was in ihren Ohren widerhallte. Ein lautes Dröhnen machte sie blind und taub für alles, außer der Person, die sie fest umklammerte. Lillys Hände zuckten und agierten von allein, schlossen sich fest um Mileys Rücken und hielten sie so nah an sich, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wo sie begann und Miley endete.

Ihre Lunge schnürte sich immer weiter zu.

Sie krächzte. „Miley-", aber Miley packte ihren Kragen und schüttelte sie. Sie schüttelte sie und schlug sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und Lilly hatte sie nie wütender und trauriger zugleich erlebt und alles in ihrem Kopf schrie nach Freiheit und Gegenwehr, aber sie rührte sich nicht, als Miley sie an schrie.

„Wieso Jackson?! Wieso Jackson, Lilly?! Wieso musste Jackson sterben?!", sie schlug Lillys Rücken immer wieder gegen die Wand und die Blondine wusste, dass sie dort morgen blaue Flecke haben würde, aber sie wehrte sich nicht. Denn vielleicht dachte Miley ja, es war alles ihre Schuld. Und wenn sie das dachte, dann hatte sie Recht. Denn es war ihre Schuld. Und Lilly würde das nicht bestreiten.

Sie hatte jeden einzelnen Schlag verdient.

„Du hast gesagt, er wird wieder werden! Du hast gesagt, er wird leben! Du hast gelogen! Lügner! Lügner! _**Lügner**_!", Lillys Hinterkopf schlug gegen die Wand, als sie die Augen schloss. Sie spürte einen splitternden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. Ein Schwindelgefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

Er schlug ein zweites Mal dagegen und Lillys Kopf wurde schwarz. Lilly rutschte aus Mileys Fingern auf den Boden, ihre Augen geschlossen, ihr Körper schlaff. Miley atmete schwer, als sie dabei zusah, wie Lillys Körper vor ihr in sich zusammen sackte.

Und erst jetzt. Erst jetzt drängte sich alles in ihre Gedanken. Sie hatte Lilly verletzt. Sie hatte ihr weh getan. Sie hatte sie bewusstlos geschlagen. Miley sank vor ihrer Freundin in die Knie und neue Tränen liefen über ihre ohnehin schon nassen Wangen, als sie mit zitternden Fingern ein paar Haare aus Lillys aschfahlem Gesicht strich.

Sie hatte Lilly weh getan.

„Lilly...? Lilly, komm schon... das ist nicht witzig. Lilly...", sie rüttelte an Lillys Schulter, obwohl sie wusste, dass Lilly nicht antworten würde. Sie war bewusstlos. Sie atmete und Miley konnte einen Puls an ihrem Hals schlagen sehen, aber sie war nicht bei Bewusstsein.

Miley ließ ein abgewürgtes Schluchzen ertönen, bevor sie Lillys Arm um ihren Hals schlang und die Blondine in die Intensivstation zerrte. Sie waren in einem Krankenhaus. Irgendjemand musste ihr helfen können. Miley hatte sich nie in ihrem Leben so sehr gehasst.

•◘○

Überraschender Weise tat ihr Hinterkopf nicht einmal weh. Ebenso wenig wie der Rücken, auf dem sie lag. Tatsächlich hatte sich Lilly in all ihren Jahren nicht so schmerzfrei gefühlt. Ihre Augen waren schwer und wollten sich nicht öffnen, aber sie konnte nicht den ganzen Tag damit zubringen, zu schlafen. Sie musste zurück zu Miley, sich bei ihr entschuldigen.

Miley hatte jedes Recht der Welt gehabt, sie so zuzurichten. Lilly hätte wohl dasselbe getan, hätte sie sich selbst gegenüber gestanden. Sie nahm es ihr nicht übel.

Lilly Augen öffneten sich langsam und schwer und zum zweiten Mal stach ihr das grelle Licht des Krankenhauses ins Auge. Dieses Mal gab sie sich dem Verlangen sie zu schließen hin und stöhnte ungehalten, weil sie nichts sehen konnte.

Ein Stühlerücken war zu vernehmen und dann war da eine Hand, die über ihr Gesicht strich. Eine weiche Hand, die sie überall wiedererkannt hätte. „M-Miley?", ihre Stimme war schwach und krächzend und so leise, dass es sie selbst erschreckte.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Lilly. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Ich liebe dich. Oh Gott, es tut mir so Leid.", Mileys melodische Stimme zu hören, ließ Endorphine in Lillys Kopf strömen, die alles wieder zusammensetzten, was Jacksons Tod auseinander genommen hatte.

„Ich- Ich liebe dich... auch.", Lilly zwang ihre Augen einen Spalt offen und wurde von zwei besorgten, schuldbewussten, verzweifelten Blauen begrüßt, die traurig auf die herab blickten. Miley weinte schon wieder und Lilly wollte nichts lieber, als die Tränen weg zu wischen, aber ihr Arm war zu schwach. Sie versuchte es trotzdem.

„Du kannst dich nicht wirklich bewegen. Sie haben dich unter Schmerzkiller gesetzt, versuch es also besser nicht, okay?", Miley schniefte und Lilly nickte langsam und ruckartig. Miley schniefte wieder und wischte sich über die Augen. „Es tut mir ja... so Leid, Lilly."

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist okay, Miley. Ich... hatte es verdient.", Mileys Augen weiteten sich leicht und sie schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf. Lillys Augen öffneten sich etwas weiter und sie konnte erkennen, dass sie allein waren.

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Du... Du hast überhaupt keine Schmerzen verdient... Du bist immer für mich da und ich... ich, oh mein Gott. Ich bin genauso schlimm, wie mein Dad.", sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und sank auf ihren Stuhl zurück, den sie nah an Lillys Bett gezogen hatte.

„Nein, Miley. Nein, du bist nicht wie dein Vater.", Lilly sprach es mit einer solchen Bestimmung, dass Miley wieder aufblickte. „Ich war diejenige, die dir Hoffnung gemacht hat, obwohl ich wusste, dass es sehr gut sein kann, dass er es nicht schafft. Ich habe dir falsche Hoffnung gemacht. Ich... Ich hab dich angelogen. Und du hattest jedes Recht, das zu tun, was du getan hast."

Lillys Kinn zitterte leicht, weil sie ihre Zähne so fest aufeinander presste. Mileys Augen flogen durch den Raum. „Ich hatte nicht das Recht, dir so weh zu tun. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mir nicht verzeihen kannst und wenn du Dinge zwischen uns beenden willst..."

„Miley, ich liebe dich. Du warst geschockt. Du warst emotional am Ende. Ich verstehe dich. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich werde dich nie verlassen.", Lillys Arm zitterte und sie schob ihn mit aller Kraft über das Bett in Richtung Miley. Die Brünette griff danach und ihre Finger schoben sich ineinander. „Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie es dir geht."

„Aber als deine Mutter gestorben ist, bist du nicht herum gerannt und hast Leute, die du liebst bewusstlos geschlagen. Du hast mich nie so angefasst, als du getrauert hast. Du warst immer so... sanft.", die Brünette erhob sich und beugte sich über Lilly, küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich habe dich nicht verdient."

„Du verdienst viel mehr als mich. Jeder verarbeitet Schmerz anders. Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", die Blondine drückte Mileys Hand und sah dann voll zu ihr auf. „Halt mich." Ihre Bitte war klein und fragend und unsicher und Miley war sich für einige Sekunden nicht klar, ob sie das wirklich gehört hatte. „Halt mich. Bitte." Mileys Herz zerbrach bei diesem Anblick.

Hier stand sie bei Lillys Bett, nachdem sie selbst der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass sie überhaupt hier gelandet war und Lilly... Lilly flehte sie praktisch an, ihr nah zu sein. Miley hob die Decke an, unter der Lilly lag, streifte ihre Schuhe ab und glitt neben der Blondinen in die warmen Kissen.

Lilly legte ihren Kopf auf Mileys Schulter und versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, schaffte es aber nicht. Sie seufzte resigniert und begnügte sich damit, dass Mileys Arme sich um sie schlossen. Lilly schloss ihre Augen in Glück.

„Bitte, schlag mich nie wieder.", Lillys Stimme war leise und Miley biss ihre Zähne aufeinander und nickte in ihr Haar. Es roch so gut und Lillys Wärme kroch in ihren ganzen Körper, wärmte sogar ihre Fingerspitzen. Seit Jackson hatte ihr Körper alles eingestellt und sie war eiskalt durch die Gänge gelaufen. Aber mit Lilly hier bei ihr, war ihr warm.

„Nie wieder. Ich verspreche es dir.", eher würde sie sich das eigene Herz heraus schneiden.

Sie würde Lilly nie wieder weh tun. Nie wieder.


	5. You and Me, Together

**MY MILEY**

**TELL YOUR FATHER TO STOP**

**Kapitel 05 – You and Me, Together**

Lilly war nicht lange im Krankenhaus. Miley hatte keinen allzu großen Schaden angerichtet, wofür die Brünette mehr als dankbar war. Tatsächlich wurde Lilly noch am selben Tag entlassen. Aber das lag wohl mehr daran, dass sie Miley nicht alleine zu ihrem Vater hatte gehen lassen wollen und sich beinahe selbst entlassen hätte, sehr zur Frustration ihrer behandelnden Ärzte.

„Lilly, lass mich lieber fahren. Ich denke nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn du dich jetzt schon so belastest.", Miley legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Lillys Unterarm und strich sanft darüber. Lilly seufzte resigniert und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, ein Auto zu bedienen, Miley. Ich habe meinen Führerschein mit Bravour bestanden und würde ihn jetzt gerne in Anspruch nehmen.", die Blondine konnte es nicht leiden, wie Miley mit ihr umgegangen war, seit man sie vor einer Stunde entlassen hatte.

Sie hatte sich auch geweigert, in einem Rollstuhl nach draußen gefahren zu werden.

„Ich will doch nur, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst.", Mileys Stimme war klein und entschuldigend und beinahe hätte Lilly ihr nachgegeben, hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass sich Miley nicht wirklich dafür entschuldigte, dass sie versuchte, Lilly jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen.

In der Tat fuchste es Lilly mehr, dass sich Miley selbst fertig machte, weil sie eine Kurzschlussreaktion gehabt hatte, die jedem hätte passieren können. An einem ihrer schlechteren Tage hatte Lilly den Boxsack aufgeschlitzt, den ihr Vater ihr zum 13. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie Miley nie angefasst, aber die Brünette hatte immerhin gerade ihren Bruder verloren.

Lilly machte ihr keinen Vorwurf.

„Miley...", Lilly verzog das Gesicht, legte eine Hand auf ihr Gesicht und atmete einmal tief ein, bevor sie ihre Hände auf Mileys Schultern legte. „Baby, ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, nur weil du nicht alles für mich machst, okay? Du hattest einen Aussetzer. Ich verstehe das."

Mileys Augen wichen Lillys aus. „Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren und gleichzeitig... hab ich das Gefühl, ich bin nicht gut genug für dich.", Lillys Augen wurden schwer, als sie sich sanft nach vorn lehnte und einen kleinen Kuss auf Mileys Mund drückte.

„Du wirst immer gut genug für mich sein, Miley. Und ich werde niemals jemand anderes so sehr wollen wie dich, ist das klar?", Lilly sah verzweifelt dabei zu, wie Tränen in Mileys Augen schossen und die Information, dass Jackson wirklich... tot war, endlich ein sank.

„Gott, Lilly... Wieso musste das passieren?", dicke Tränen fielen von Mileys Wangen herab und es brach Lilly buchstäblich das Herz. Das war ja so viel schlimmer, als vielleicht eine Ohrfeige ertragen zu müssen, die Miley im Grunde gar nicht so gemeint hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Miles...", das Schicksal schien sie beide ja nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Lilly schloss vorsichtig ihre Arme um Mileys Rücken und hielt sie ganz fest. Sie konnte ihr Jackson nicht wiedergeben und jetzt hatte Miley schon zwei Mitglieder ihrer Familie verloren. Es war nicht fair. Und jetzt war nur noch der Mann übrig, der Jackson dies angetan hatte.

Miley vergrub ihr Gesicht in Lillys Schulter und krallte ihre Finger in ihren Rücken, als sie haltlos an ihrer festen Freundin schluchzte. Lilly war immer noch da und Miley konnte es kaum fassen. Nach all dem, was sie hatten durchstehen müssen... waren sie immer noch zusammen. Das war alles, was wirklich zählte. Jackson war gestorben, um ihre Beziehung zu beschützen.

Die Brünette presste einen kleinen, festen Kuss auf Lillys Halsschlagader und entfernte sich dann von ihr, nahm ihre Hände und lächelte gebrochen. Lilly zog sie wieder näher. „Wir schaffen das schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du und ich, zusammen."

Lillys Kragen packend und die Skaterin unsanft gegen das Auto schubstend, verschlang Miley Lillys Mund mit ihren Küssen. Lilly war vollkommen überwältigt. Der Kuss war absolut. Mileys zarte Lippen so hart gegen ihren eigenen zu spüren, schickte alle möglichen Schauer über ihren Rücken.

„Gehen wir zu Dad. Wir müssen... ihn hinter Gitter bringen. Für Jackson.", die Blondine nickte nur dümmlich und ließ sich langsam und ohne darauf zu achten, auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten, während Miley den Fahrersitz für sich beanspruchte. Erst wenig später sank die Tatsache ein, dass Miley sie ausgetrickst hatte.

„Du spielst nicht fair, meine Liebe.", murmelte sie leise und schmollte auch weiter vor sich hin. Miley lächelte nur sanft in sich hinein. Mit einer gruseligen Bestimmtheit bewegte sich ihr Auto immer weiter zur Polizeistation. Lilly kannte den Weg natürlich. Sie kannte alles hier, immerhin war sie hier aufgewachsen.

Trotzdem kam es ihr vor, als sehe sie alles zum allerersten Mal.

Die Bäume waren in ein neues Licht getaucht, die Straße glänzte nicht mehr im Sonnenlicht. Stattdessen kam es der Blondine so vor, als würden sie und Miley zum Henker geführt werden und sie konnte nichts dagegen machen.

Sie mochte dieses Gefühl nicht.

„Weißt du jetzt eigentlich schon, was wir als nächstes machen? Ich meine... wo sollen wir hin?", Mileys Stimme schwebte über das Röhren des Motors an Lillys Ohr, drang aber nicht richtig zu ihr durch. Sie beobachtete nur weiter ihre Umgebung.

Miley machte sich Sorgen um sie.

„Lilly? Hörst du mir zu?", die Polizeistation kam in Sicht und ein Kloß bildete sich in Mileys Hals. Jetzt war sie wirklich ganz allein auf der Welt. Kein Jackson, keine Mutter und bald keinen Vater. Niemanden mehr aus ihrer Familie, der sie unterstützen konnte.

„Wir sollten aussteigen.", Lillys Augen trafen ihre in stillem Einverständnis und sie verließen beide simultan den Wagen, zu fixiert auf das, was als nächstes kam, um sich zu unterhalten. Miley ergriff zögerlich Lillys Hand. Sie brauchte diese Sicherheit. Mehr als alles andere.

Lilly zog sie hinter sich her in Richtung Tür. So stark und schön wie eh und je bewegte sie sich mit der Größe, die Miley nie besessen, aber immer gewollt hatte. Obgleich ein eher jungenhaftes Mädchen, hatte sie doch nie ihre Grazie verloren, auch wenn ihr das selbst wohl nicht bewusst war.

„Wir sind hier, um Robbie Ray Stewart zu sehen, bitte.", klang Lillys Stimme in Mileys Ohren wieder. Der Polizist hinter dem Tresen lächelte sie freundlich an und nickte. Sie folgten ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort. Nicht mehr lange, dann stand Miley dem Mörder ihres Bruders gegenüber.

Ihrem eigenen Vater.

•◘○

„_Ich finde, wir sollten es ihm erzählen. Er wird es bestimmt verstehen.", Lillys Finger fuhren sanft über Mileys Hals und Schlüsselbeine. Sie waren alleine in der Scheune und versteckten sich vor Mileys Vater. Es war ein kalter Wintermorgen und Lilly konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie nervös war._

_Erst gestern hatten sie und Miley sich über ihr erstes Mal unterhalten. Was, wenn es in den nächsten Tagen passierte? Lilly wusste nicht, ob sie Miley das geben konnte, was sie wirklich brauchte. Sie wollte nichts falsch machen._

„_Ich weiß nicht... Was, wenn er durchdreht?", Miley schmiegte sich an Lillys warme Seite und zog den Duft ihrer Klamotten und Haut durch die Nasenlöcher in sich auf. Ihre Hand schob sich unschuldig unter Lillys Hemd und fuhr da über ihren nackten Bauch. Lilly zog die Luft scharf ein. „Und ich will auf das hier nicht verzichten müssen."_

_Ihre Lippen glitten über Lillys Halsbeuge und Puls, der so schnell schlug. „Bist der nervös, Lil? Komm schon, du musst doch nicht nervös in meiner Gegenwart sein...", ihre Finger spielten mit dem Verschluss von Lillys Gürtel. Sie waren ein halbes Jahr zusammen. Sie hatten sich Zeit gelassen._

_Und das war das einzige, was sie noch nicht miteinander geteilt hatten._

„_Ich wäre vielleicht nicht so nervös, wenn mir ein gewisser jemand nicht an die Wäsche gehen würde. Mmh, du bist Schuld.", Mileys Lippen umschlossen Lillys Ohrläppchen und zogen sanft und zaghaft. „Und das hilft auch nicht wirklich."_

„_Ich versuch nur, dich abzulenken, Baby.", Miley drückte die keuchende Lilly auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf ihren Bauch. „Und außerdem sehe ich dich nicht gerade vehement versuchend, mich aufzuhalten, also schieb das nicht auf mich, Fräulein."_

_Sie packte Lillys Handgelenke und pinnte sie auf dem Stroh fest, beugte sich über die Blondine, die sie schelmisch angrinste. „Ich hab doch gar nicht gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst.", Miley erwiderte ihr Lächeln vorsichtig. Lilly machte _sie _unheimlich nervös. _

„_Also, vergessen wir die ganze Sache mit Daddy?", ihre Hände glitten verführerisch über Lillys Arme. _

„_Nein, Miles, die vergessen wir nicht. Dein Vater kann uns nicht verbieten, einander zu sehen. Ich wohne hier.", sie nahm Mileys Hände und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. Sie passten perfekt, Mileys Finger klein und zierlich, Lillys wie gewohnt ein wenig größer. „Ich liebe dich."_

„_Und ich liebe dich, auch wenn ich damit nicht einverstanden bin... Ich will doch nur das Beste für uns. Ich denke, wir sollten noch etwas warten. Wenigstens bis wir ausgezogen sind und aufs College gehen.", ihr Lächeln war so breit und brillant, dass Lilly nicht anders konnte, als zu lachen._

„_Das wird schon. Und wenn du es nicht schaffst, es ihm zu sagen, dann leg ich ihm einen Zettel unter sein Kopfkissen und wir warten, bis er ihn findet.", Mileys Hände loslassend, schlang sie ihre Arme um Mileys Taille und setzte sich auf, sodass die Brünette auf ihren Schoß rutschte und sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren._

„_Mmh, das ist eine gute Idee. Aber lass uns damit trotzdem noch ein paar Jahre warten.", Miley kuschelte sich gegen ihre feste Freundin und legte ihren Kopf auf Lillys starke Schulter. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was ihr Vater dazu sagen würde, dass sie miteinander gingen._

_Er war ja so schrecklich religiös._

„_Wir sind noch jung, Miles. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.", sie wusste nicht, wie Mr. S reagieren würde. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wie ihr eigener Vater reagieren würde. Er war nach England gegangen und weit weit weg von ihr._

_Lilly fragte sich sowieso, ob sie ihn je wiedersehen würde. Sie hatten sich ja nicht gerade im besten Sinne getrennt. Aber er würde bestimmt kommen, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Er würde sich in den nächsten Flieger setzen und zu ihr kommen._

_Zumindest hoffte sie das._

•◘○

Miley war mehr als ein wenig nervös. Was würde Robbie Ray ihnen sagen? Würde er sich entschuldigen, sie vielleicht beleidigen? Würde er sich weigern, mit ihnen zu sprechen? Tausend unklare Gedanken fegten durch ihren Schädel und nur die Sicherheit von Lillys weicher Hand sorgte dafür, dass sie ihre Fassung nicht verlor.

„Er ist da drin. Wir wollen euch lieber nicht mit ihm allein lassen, deswegen wird einer unserer Officer dabei bleiben.", der freundliche, alte Polizist klopfte Lilly auf die Schulter und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht, dann sagt einfach Bescheid."

„Danke, Mr. Brody, Sir.", Lilly erwiderte sein Lächeln. Er war Travis' Vater. Travis Brody, Mileys Sandkastenliebe. Die Brodys waren enge Freunde von Lillys Familie gewesen, aber sie hatte nicht viel von ihnen gesehen, seit ihre Mutter verstorben war.

Er nickte noch einmal, dann ließ er Miley und Lilly vor der Tür allein. Sie sahen einander an. „Sollen wir... noch etwas warten, bevor wir reingehen, Miles? Du musst ihn nicht sofort sehen, niemand zwingt dich dazu.", Lillys Hand fuhr vorsichtig über Mileys Wange.

„Ich denke, wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, dann gehe ich nie.", sie drückte zaghaft Lillys Hand, drückte die Türklinke herunter und betrat den Raum, Lilly direkt hinter ihr. Die Blondine würde sie nicht allein mit ihm lassen. Sie würde nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ihr Vater ihr noch mehr weh tat.

Sie hasste sich schon dafür, dass sie Miley ein einziges Mal mit ihm allein gelassen hatte. Und was war passiert? Robbie Ray war vollkommen ausgerastet und hatte seinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen. Nein, das würde nicht noch einmal passieren.

Mr. Stewart saß an dem kleinen Tisch in dem kleinen Raum. Seine Hände lagen in Handschellen auf der Tischplatte und sein Blick war abgewandt. Er musste wissen, wer ihn hier besuchte. Lilly biss ihre Zähne aufeinander.

Eine Nacht Haft hatte _ihm_ offenbar nicht geschadet.

Miley setzte sich wortlos auf den einzigen noch freien Stuhl, der gegenüber von Robbie Ray stand und Lilly nahm ihren Platz hinter ihr ein, legte ihre Hände auf Mileys Schultern und drückte beruhigend. Sie war hier und sie würde nicht gehen. Miley lächelte sanft in sich hinein, dann gefror ihr Lächeln wieder.

Robbie Ray hob endlich seinen Kopf. Jetzt, wo Miley ihn genauer ansehen konnte, fielen ihr die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen auf. Sie waren blutunterlaufen und seine Lippen waren eine einzige, gerade Linie. Er hatte sich seit gestern offenbar noch nicht rasiert.

„Hey, Miles...", seine Stimme klang leise und krächzend. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Kater von dem vielen Whisky, den er sich am Abend zuvor reingezogen hatte. Seine Augen huschten von Miley zu Lilly und wieder zurück. „Ich sehe, ihr seid immer noch zusammen?"

Miley konnte seinen Tonfall nicht recht einordnen. Er rührte sich nicht und sein Gesicht hatte sich kein Stück geändert. Ein Muskel an Lillys Kinn zuckte. „Niemand wird uns trennen. Wir bleiben zusammen.", Lilly sagte es mit so einer Bestimmtheit, dass es Miley Schauer über den Rücken schickte.

Mileys Vater nickte. „Ich hatte mir so etwas schon gedacht. Ich hatte es geahnt, meine ich. Ihr wart einander einfach immer schon viel zu nah. Das hab ich zu spät erkannt. Vielleicht hätte ich es dann noch ändern können und nichts von dem wäre passiert. Jackson wäre nicht... er wäre nicht...", seine Worte brachen ab, aber Lilly spürte eine neue Wut in sich aufflammen.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, Jacksons Tod war unsere Schuld?", sie versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, aber ihre Hände auf Mileys Schultern zitterten und bebten vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen?

„Er bestraft mich, weil ich bei Miley versagt habe. Ich hätte ihr bessere Werte vermitteln sollen.", seine Miene war hart wie Stein, als er Lilly zum ersten Mal klar fokussierte. „Und ich hätte _dich_ von Anfang an von ihr fern halten sollen. Ich wusste, dass du kein guter Einfluss für sie bist. Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe."

„Ich liebe Lilly, Daddy. Und ich habe sie schon geliebt, bevor sie bei uns eingezogen ist.", Miley sprach sehr leise und sehr traurig und es brach Lilly glatt das Herz, sie so zu sehen. Miley liebte ihren Vater über alles. Lilly konnte nicht verstehen, wie er sich so benehmen konnte.

„Miley, du liebst sie nicht wirklich. Sie hat dich verführt, sie hat dich... verwirrt. Ich liebe dich, Miles. Du musst zu dir kommen.", er streckte seine Hände aus und wollte Miley berühren, aber die Brünette zuckte vor ihm zurück, näher zu Lilly.

„Lilly hat mich nicht verwirrt, Dad.", sie nahm Lillys Hand in ihre und strich mit ihrem Daumen darüber. Ihr Blick huschte für einen Moment zu dem jungen Officer, der in der Ecke stand und sie beobachtete. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und lächelte. „Du bist derjenige, der hier verwirrt ist."

„Sprich nicht so mit mir, junge Dame!", er haute seine Fäuste auf den Tisch und Miley zuckte zusammen. „Sie ist der Grund, weswegen unsere Familie auseinander gebrochen ist! Sie ist Schuld an Jacksons Tod!" Er sprang auf, schlug seine Fäuste erneut auf den Tisch. „Und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis sie dich in Ruhe lässt!"

Der junge Officer reagierte sofort. Er packte Mr. Stewart in einem festen Griff und drückte ihm das Gesicht auf den Tisch. Der große Mann atmete schwer, aber er rührte sich nicht mehr. Der Officer zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Ihr zwei seid großartig zusammen, lasst euch von niemandem etwas anderes sagen.", erst jetzt bemerkte Miley den Ring an seinem Finger. Ein Regenbogen. Ein Schalter legte sich in ihrem Kopf um und sie stupste Lilly gegen die Brust. Die Blondine bebte immer noch vor Wut.

„Vielen Dank. Wir... ich denke, wir gehen dann jetzt besser.", Miley erhob sich, lächelte dem jungen Mann zaghaft zu und nahm wieder Lillys Hand. „Ich schätze, wir sehen uns vor Gericht, Dad. Pass auf dich auf." Und damit zog sie Lilly hinter sich her aus dem Zimmer, an Officer Brody vorbei nach draußen.

„Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein?!", Lilly rauchte vor Wut. Sie schien endlich die Nase voll zu haben, ihre Schultern und ihr Rücken eine einzige Masse angespannter Muskeln und Energie. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. „Gott, er ist dein Vater, verdammt nochmal!"

Sie wandte sich Miley zu und sah sie verzweifelt an. „Ist schon okay, Lil."

„Nein, es ist nicht okay! Er ist sich nicht einmal bewusst, was er Jackson angetan hat! Er hat es ja so leicht, sein Glaube erlaubt es ihm, es ganz einfach auf uns zu schieben! Miley, er saß da drin und hat allen ernstes behauptet, wir hätten Jacksons Tod verursacht! Wie kannst du nur so ruhig dabei bleiben?!", ihre Atmung ging schnell und stark und sie raufte sich die blonden Haare. Miley seufzte.

„Na irgendeiner muss doch ruhig bleiben... Ich hatte schon genug Wutanfälle an einem Tag. Und ich habe schon genug Menschen damit weh getan.", die Wut entwich Lillys Körper, als hätte ihr jemand ein kleines Loch hinein gepiekst.

„Miles, machst du dich etwa immer noch fertig wegen vorhin? Es ist schon okay, wirklich. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es keine Rolle für mich spielt.", die Brünette scharrte mit ihren Füßen auf dem Boden herum und senkte ihren Blick.

„Gewalt ist immer am schlimmsten für die Liebsten. Nicht, weil sie die Gewalt erfahren... sondern weil sie den Menschen lieben, der sie ausübt. Sie ertragen es, weil sie diese Person lieben. Sie können nicht anders als zu bleiben, obwohl ihnen immer und immer wieder weh getan wird. Und sie gehen daran kaputt.", Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und tropften auf den kalten Boden.

„Oh, Miles...", fast wie von selbst schlossen sich ihre Arme um Mileys Körper.

„Ich will nicht... dass du auch daran kaputt gehst. Ich will nicht so enden wie mein Vater.", sie krallte ihre Hände in die Jacke, die Oliver Lilly geliehen hatte, und drückte ihre Nase gegen ihre Halsschlagader. Lillys Puls schlug langsam, beruhigend. Sicher.

„Du wirst nicht wie dein Vater enden, Miles. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Du hast mich. Dein Vater hat niemanden.", hätte Robbie Ray genauso reagiert, wenn Susan nicht gestorben wäre? Und was hätte Mileys Mutter zu ihrer Beziehung gesagt?

Es warfen sich immer wieder neue Fragen auf.

•◘○

Oliver wartete bereits auf sie, als sie endlich wieder durch die Haustür der Okens kamen. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich furchtbare Sorgen gemacht, weil sie so lange gebraucht hatten. Es war bereits dunkel draußen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", er sprang von seinem Platz auf der Couch auf und warf sich um ihre Hälse, drückte sie ganz fest. „Gott, ich hab mir Sorgen um euch gemacht, wo wart ihr denn?!" Mr. und Mrs. Oken saßen ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer. Mitchel saß auf dem Boden und spielte. Als er Lilly sah, sprang er auf und umklammerte ihr Bein.

Er hatte Lilly immer geliebt wie seine eigene Schwester.

„Lilly! Können wir morgen einen Schneemann bauen? Du hast es mir versprochen.", der Kleine war nicht einmal ganz sechs Jahre als und Lilly lächelte sanft auf ihn herab. Sie ging vorsichtig in die Knie und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

„Klar können wir das. Wir können Miley fragen, ob sie uns helfen will.", sie sah auf und Miley blieb der Atem im Hals stecken. Sie hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, vielleicht einmal mit Lilly Kinder zu haben. Aber sie jetzt so mit dem kleinen Mitchel zu sehen...

Der Junge nickte vehement und schenkte Miley ein breites, zahniges Grinsen. Die Brünette kicherte. „Geh wieder spielen, ich muss noch mit dem Doughnut reden.", Oliver setzte bei Lillys Worten einen Schmollmund auf, aber Mitchel kicherte nur und ging zurück zu seinen Spielzeugautos.

Er hatte es immer witzig gefunden, dass Lilly Oliver so nannte.

„Mom, Dad, wir gehen dann mal nach oben. Bis später.", die Okens schenkten ihnen keine besondere Beachtung, nickten nur und konzentrierten sich weiter auf ihren Fernseher. Lilly und Miley folgten dem Brünetten die Treppe hinauf.

„Also, wo wart ihr? Ich dachte, ihr wollt nur schnell nach Jackson sehen und dann zu Mileys Dad. Was hat denn da so lange gedauert?", Lilly hatte mindestens zwei Stunden geschlafen, nachdem Miley ihren Kurzschluss hatte, aber das wollte die Blondine ihm nicht sagen.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er Miley seine vorwurfsvollen Blicke zeigte oder deswegen geschockt oder sauer war. Und außerdem hatten sie ihm die Sache mit Jackson ja noch gar nicht gesagt. „Ich leg mich erst einmal hin, okay? Ich bin ein bisschen müde. Kannst du mit ihm reden, Lil?", Miley lehnte sich gegen Lillys Brust und schmiegte ihren Kopf gegen Lillys Schulter.

Die Blondine nickte, küsste einmal schnell Mileys Schläfe und bedeutete dann zu Oliver das Zimmer zu verlassen, während Miley sich zum Bett bewegte. Es war keine große Überraschung, dass sie emotional vollkommen aufgebraucht war und ihre Ruhe brauchte.

Lilly folgte Oliver zu Mitchels Zimmer, wo sie sich auf seinem Bett niederließen.

„Also, was ist los?", er hatte seine ernste Miene aufgesetzt und schien sich für alles bereit gemacht zu haben. Lilly kannte dieses Blick nur zu gut. Er hatte ihn letzte Nacht getragen, als Lilly hier angekommen war. Vollkommen allein, kalt und verzweifelt.

„Ollie, Jackson ist... er ist tot.", es war schwer das Wort überhaupt über ihre Lippen zu bekommen, aber noch schwerer war es dabei zuzusehen, wie Olivers Gesicht all seine Farbe verlor. „Anscheinend war die Polizei nicht rechtzeitig da, er ist im Krankenhaus an seinen Verletzungen gestorben..." Sie presste es nur zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Das war alles Robbie Rays Schuld. Und dann hatte er auch noch geschworen, sie auseinander zu bringen. Dieser Mann hatte wirklich Nerven.

„Wow... Und Mr. S hat ihn... wow. Wow.", er schien keine Ahnung zu haben, was er sagen sollte und ehrlich gesagt konnte Lilly es ihm mehr als nachvollziehen. Sie selbst hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das alles verkraften oder verarbeiten sollte.

Sie nickte nur.

„Ja, ich weiß. Robbie Ray weiß es auch schon. Anscheinend haben sie ihn in seiner Zelle darüber informiert...", jetzt lachte sie bitter. „Weißt du, was er zu uns gesagt hat, als wir ihn darauf angesprochen haben?" Oliver schwieg. Er hörte ihr gebannt zu. „Dieser Mistkerl hatte auch noch den Nerv mir und Miley die Schuld an Jacksons Tod zu geben." Sie ballte ihre Hände in Mitchels Decke zu Fäusten.

Zum ersten Mal seit sie heute morgen losgefahren war, sanken die Ereignisse der letzten Tage in sie hinein. Und zum ersten Mal hörte sie den Gewehrschuss von Mr. Stewart ganz deutlich in ihren Ohren widerhallen. Er hatte diese Tage eingeläutet.

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

„Ich meine, wie kann er seiner eigenen Tochter sagen, dass sie für den Tod ihres Bruders verantwortlich ist, nur weil sie sich verliebt hat? Wie kann er so etwas sagen? Was für ein Vater tut so etwas, huh?!", ihre Knöchel wurden weiß. Sie schniefte.

„Er war derjenige, der sich betrunken gesoffen und der seinen Sohn verprügelt hat! Nicht wir und ganz sicher nicht sein Gott. Wie kann er- Wie kann er sich überhaupt damit rechtfertigen?!", sie sprach nicht laut, aber mit Verzweiflung.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lil. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.", diese Schwäche hätte Lilly Miley niemals gezeigt. Sie musste stark sein für ihre feste Freundin, sie musste für sie da sein und sie unterstützen. So wie sie es getan hatte, als ihre Mutter gestorben war.

„Es tut mir Leid. Oh Gott, ich fühl mich so verdammt scheiße. Wenn Miley mich nie gekannt hätte, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.", sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, seit Robbie Ray es gesagt hatte. Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie mit ihrem Vater nach England gegangen wäre?

Wenn ihre Familie gar nicht erst hierher gezogen wäre? Wenn sie sich nie mit Miley angefreundet hätte?

„Das darfst du nicht einmal denken, klar?! So argumentiert vielleicht Mr. S, aber er hat Unrecht! Miley ist mit dir am glücklichsten, Lil. Nur mit dir. Sie wäre nicht glücklich geworden, wenn sie dich nicht kennen gelernt hätte und ihr liebt euch. Das ist mehr, als er in letzter Zeit von sich behaupten kann.", seine großen Hände glitten über Lillys Hinterkopf.

„Danke, Ollie.", sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und lehnte sich leicht von ihm weg. Dann verpasste sie ihm einen Faustschlag gegen die Schulter. „Wehe du sagst irgendjemanden, das ich in deine Schulter geheult hab.", sie wollte nicht, dass Miley etwas davon erfuhr.

Miley hatte schon genug, weswegen sie sich schlecht fühlte.

„Geht klar, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.", sich langsam erhebend, rieb er sich leicht die Schulter, bevor er ihr voran das Zimmer wieder verließ. Er ging nach unten, aber Lilly machte einen kleinen Abstecher ins Bad, um ihre Augen auf rot zu überprüfen.

Nach einem schnellen Spritzer Wasser in ihr Gesicht, blieb sie vor Olivers geschlossener Zimmertür stehen. Sie überlegte, was sie wohl vorfinden würde. Hatte Miley sich vielleicht in den Schlaf geweint? Oder wartete sie auf Lilly?

Und würde sie sehen, dass Lilly selbst geweint hatte?

„Hey, Lil.", das Zimmer war dunkel und die zaghafte Stimme, die vom Bett zu ihr herüber schwebte, beruhigte sie automatisch. Sie schloss die Tür, verschloss sie und kickte ihre Hose von den Beinen, warf ihr T-Shirt ab und kletterte neben Miley unter die jetzt schon warme Decke.

„Hey...", sie lehnte sich über ihre feste Freundin, die im Mondlicht matt erleuchtet war.

„Wie war dein Gespräch mit Ollie? Hat er... es verkraftet?", sie wusste, dass Miley Jackson meinte und nickte sanft und langsam. „Dann ist ja gut... Er tut mir sowieso schon Leid, weil er unten auf der Couch schlafen muss." Mileys Hände, weich und warm und so erfüllend, schlossen sich um Lillys Nacken und zogen sie herunter zu sich.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich in einem kleinen, unschuldigen Kuss.

„Er wird es schon überstehen, mach dir wegen ihm keine Gedanken. Der Doughnut ist hart im Nehmen, kennst ihn doch.", Lillys Mund wanderte über Mileys Wange zu ihrem Ohr, hinunter zu ihrer Halsschlagader und sie nippte dort ungeniert an Mileys mehr als perfekter Haut. „Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um dich. Alles klar bei dir?"

„Der Kerl, der Dad in den Tisch gedrückt hat, ist schwul.", die Skaterin wusste noch nicht, worauf Miley hinaus wollte, aber sie sagte nichts, sondern zog Miley lediglich das T-Shirt vom Körper. „Ich frage mich, ob seine Familie so reagiert hat wie Dad."

Mileys Hände schlossen sich um Lillys Wangen und sie zog die Blondine so nah zu sich wie sie konnte, ohne sie zu berühren. Ihre nackten Bäuche pressten gegeneinander und Lillys Blick war eindringlich und tief und Miley hatte nie etwas Wärmeres gesehen.

„Es wird hart sein, Lil. Dad ist nicht der einzige, der so reagieren wird.", ihre Finger schoben sich in Lillys weiches, blondes Haar. Das Haar, was sie immer so beneidet hatte. Sie liebte Lillys blondes Haar, so wie sie alles an ihr liebte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug dafür bin, wenn du nicht bei mir bist."

„Die Menschen, die dich wirklich lieben, werden sich damit abfinden, dass wir zusammen sind und alle anderen... sollten dir egal sein. Ich weiß nicht, wieso dein Vater so reagiert hat, wie er es eben hat. Und ich weiß auch noch nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Aber ich weiß, dass du die stärkste Person bist, die ich kenne und du kannst auch ohne mich alles tun, was du willst.", sie ergriff Mileys Hand und presste sie gegen ihre Brust.

Miley konnte ihr Herz spüren, wie es ruhig und beruhigend schlug und klopfte und wie es ihr seine ewige Treue versprach. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Solange wir zusammen sind, kann uns niemand etwas anhaben. Uns wird schon irgendetwas einfallen."

Es musste einfach gehen. Sie konnten sich nicht ihr Leben lang verstecken. Es würde immer Menschen geben, die sie verachteten oder die ganz einfach nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollten. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie auch etwas bedeuteten.

Sie hatten nichts zu bedeuten, weil es die Liebe zwischen ihr und Lilly war, die wirklich zählte.

Und daran würde sie festhalten. Für immer.


	6. Dad, Don't Make Me

**MY MILEY**

**TELL YOUR FATHER TO STOP**

**Kapitel 06 – Dad, Don't Make Me**

„Und? Was habt ihr jetzt vor?", Oliver setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas und beobachtete sie ganz genau. Lilly und Miley hatten sich zusammen auf der Okenschen Couch zusammengerollt und starrten blind auf den Fernseher.

Lilly hatte eine Decke um sie gewickelt und ihr Kopf lag gemütlich auf Mileys. Sie hatten eine Nacht durch geschlafen und waren heute nicht zur Schule gegangen. Es war jetzt Montag und Lilly hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie als nächstes landen würden.

Bis jetzt hatte sich noch nichts ergeben.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass uns irgendjemand vom Jugendamt kontaktiert. Aber na ja.", die Blondine zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich war sie ganz froh, dass sich das Jugendamt bedeckt hielt. Sie wollte nicht von Miley getrennt werden.

„Hm... Na ja, Mom und Dad wissen auch nicht, was sie mit euch machen sollen. Ich meine, ihr könnt natürlich so lange hier bleiben, wie ihr mögt. Ihr gehört immerhin fast zur Familie... aber das hier ist ja sicher keine Dauerlösung.", der Junge packte die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ab. Lilly beklagte sich nicht.

„Ich könnte mir einen Job neben der Schule nehmen, dann können Miley und ich uns ein Apartment irgendwo nehmen.", Miley hatte während der Konversation nicht gesprochen. Sie schlummerte an Lillys Seite und machte nicht die leisesten Anstalten, sich in nächster Zeit zu bewegen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Dann müsstest du schon einen ziemlich gut bezahlten Job haben oder gleich mehrere annehmen und das wäre nicht gut für dich. Du kannst dich ja nicht totarbeiten.", auch wenn Lilly nichts dagegen hätte, für eine gemeinsame Wohnung zu arbeiten.

„Lilly, Schatz. Weiß dein Vater eigentlich schon, was hier vor sich gegangen ist?", Lilly sah auf, als Mrs. Oken das Zimmer betrat. Sie trug eine Schürze. Der Geruch frischer Weihnachtskekse schwebte zusammen mit ihr ins Zimmer.

„Nein, ich hab ihn nicht angerufen. Wir sind nicht unbedingt im Guten auseinander gegangen, wenn man das so nennen kann.", er hatte Lilly mit sich nehmen wollen nach England, aber sie hatte sich für Miley entschieden. Das hatte er nicht verkraftet.

„Du solltest ihn anrufen, immerhin ist er dein Vater. Er wird das schon verstehen.", Mrs. Oken strich liebevoll über Lillys Haare und sah freundlich auf sie herab. Sie hatte Lilly immer schon wie eine Tochter behandelt, auch als ihre Mutter noch gelebt hatte.

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht, ich sollte es ihm vielleicht sagen.", sie fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, ihm davon zu erzählen. Sie präsentierte ihm quasi die Bestätigung, dass er Recht gehabt hatte und dass hier zu bleiben eine dumme Idee gewesen war.

„Oliver, kommst mit? Jemand muss auf die Kekse aufpassen, während ich neue ausrolle.", der Brünette nickte, lächelte Lilly zu und folgte seiner Mutter zurück in die Küche. Lilly starrte den schwarzen Bildschirm des Fernsehers an.

Ihr Vater also? Sie hatte ihn gleich verworfen, weil er sie das letzte Mal so klar und deutlich abgewiesen hatte. Würde er verstehen? Und was würde das für ihr Leben bedeuten? Und für Mileys? Miley hatte niemanden mehr, auf den sie wirklich zählen konnte.

Und Lilly machte sich keine Illusionen. Sobald das Jugendamt Miley in seine Finger bekam, würden sie sie entweder in ein Waisenhaus oder in eine Pflegefamilie stecken. Und das wollte Lilly auf keinen Fall. Das würde sie verhindern.

Da würde sie eher 12 Stunden am Tag schuften.

„Alles okay bei dir? Du bist so angespannt.", Mileys schläfrige Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich hab nur nachgedacht, keine große Sache.", sie küsste die Schläfe der Brünetten und zog ihren Geruch durch die Nasenlöcher ein. Nein, das würde ihr das Jugendamt nicht wegnehmen. Sie hatte schon zu viel in ihrem Leben verloren.

„Bist du sicher? Fühlst du dich vielleicht wegen gestern noch schlecht? Schwindelig? Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass das passieren könnte.", die Ärzte hatten viel gesagt. Sie hatten Lilly geraten, eine Nacht zur Beobachtung da zu bleiben. Aber Lilly hatte keine Zeit für so etwas.

„Mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Mach dir keine Gedanken, Babe.", und damit griff Lilly wieder nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete zurück auf den Sender, den sie vorher gesehen hatten. Ein Rentier mit einer roten Nase hüpfte über den Bildschirm.

•◘○

Eine Woche später hatte Lilly immer noch keine Ahnung, was sie machen sollte. Sie und Miley blieben bei den Okens, obwohl sie sich Klamotten aus Mileys Haus besorgt hatten. Es war schwierig für Miley, wieder dorthin zurück zu gehen, aber es musste sein.

Sie waren auch wieder zur Schule gegangen und Lilly hatte sich – trotz Olivers Abraten – nach einem lukrativen Job umgesehen. Sie konnten ja nicht ewig bei Familie Oken wohnen bleiben. Es war nicht richtig, ihnen so auf der Tasche zu liegen.

Mr. Stewart war immer noch in Haft, sein Gerichtstermin nicht einmal ganz zwei Monate entfernt. Natürlich war Miley eine der Zeuginnen in diesem Fall. So ziemlich die einzige, da Jackson es nicht geschafft hatte. Die Brünette fürchtete sich vor diesem Termin, auch wenn sie es Lilly gegenüber nie zugegeben hätte. Aber es war richtig, also beklagte sie sich nicht.

Es war Montag Nachmittag. Lilly, Oliver und Miley saßen zu dritt in Olivers Zimmer und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Lilly schrieb einen Aufsatz in Englisch, Oliver fertigte die Geschichtshausaufgabe an und Miley löste ein paar mathematische Funktionen.

Es war ja so viel einfacher, die Hausaufgaben zu kopieren, wenn man im selben Haus wohnte. Zumindest das hatte Lilly zu schätzen gelernt. Und sie war glücklich, so nah bei ihrem besten Freund zu sein. Oliver war ein hervorragender Gastgeber.

Er hatte sein Lager im Zimmer seines kleinen Bruders aufgeschlagen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie allesamt hoch sehen.

„Lilly? Hier ist jemand, der dich sprechen möchte.", Mr. Okens Stimme klang durch das Holz und die drei Freunde wechselten besorgte Blicke.

„Ich bin gleich unten, Mr. O.", sie hörte seine Antwort und erhob sich langsam. Der englische Aufsatz lag vergessen auf Olivers Schreibtisch, als sie ihre Hose glatt strich und sich fragend an ihren besten Freund wandte, der nur mit dem Schultern zuckte. „Erwarten wir denn jemanden?"

„Nein, nein ich glaube nicht.", Miley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay... Ich schätze, ich bin gleich wieder da.", sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie unten im Wohnzimmer der Okens erwartete. Sie küsste Mileys Stirn, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwand und die Treppe hinunter stapfte. Wer war hier, um sie zu sehen?

Am Fuß der Treppe blieb sie stocksteif stehen.

„Hi, Lilly.", sein strahlend weißes Lächeln und sein blondes Haar dem ihren so ähnlich, stand er da in seinem Anzug und den polierten Schuhen. Er war wirklich der letzte, den sie hier erwartet hätte. „Na, willst du deinen Vater nicht umarmen?"

Seine Arme ausgebreitet, kam er langsam auf sie zu. „Dad? Was machst du denn hier?", sie war unfähig, sich gegen die Umarmung zu wehren, in die ihr Vater sie verwickelt hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht angerufen, sie hatte seit Monaten kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt.

„Nancy hat mich angerufen...", er drückte sie nur noch fester und fuhr mit seinen Haaren durch ihre blonden Haare. „Ich hab dich vermisst, Lilly. Du hättest dich ruhig bei mir melden können." Vielleicht hätte sie ihn wirklich anrufen sollen.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Mrs. Oken.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob es dich stören würde.", sie machte sich von ihm los und steckte nervös ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer Jeans. Ihr Vater sah besser und glücklicher aus denn je. „Und außerdem hätte ich dich angerufen... irgendwann."

„Du hättest dich sofort bei mir melden sollen. Das mit Robbie Ray ist wirklich furchtbar.", er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und bedeutete ihr leise, ihm in die Küche zu folgen. Sie gehorchte sofort. Ihr Vater sendete Autorität aus. Er war zwar nur ein Buchhalter, aber er kannte eine Menge wichtige Leute.

„Es ist schlimmer für Miley, als für mich. Immerhin hat sie jetzt nicht nur ihre Mutter, sondern auch noch Jackson verloren. Und ihren Dad...", sie setzten sich still an den Küchentisch. Gegenüber voneinander und Lilly sah das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erblassen.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen muss. Das hat wirklich niemand verdient. Robbie Ray hätte nicht so reagieren sollen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war.", ihr Vater und sie hatten nie eine besonders gefühlvolle Beziehung gehabt. Er war ihr Vater und sie war seine Tochter. Das war alles. Natürlich liebten sie einander, aber sie redeten nicht über ihre Gefühle.

Für gewöhnlich. Aber es hatte sich einiges geändert, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht mit dir nach England kommen wollte. Ich konnte Miley nicht einfach allein lassen...", sie wusste nicht, ob ihr Vater wusste, dass sie und Miley ein Paar waren. Hatte Mrs. Oken ihm auch dies erzählt?

Ihr Vater bemerkte ihr Unbehagen sofort.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Lilly. Ich bin doch nicht blind. Ich weiß, wie du Miley ansiehst.", er streckte seine Hand aus und drückte ihre Finger. „Und ich werde ganz sicher nicht so wie Robbie Ray reagieren. Du bist meine Tochter, ich werde dich immer unterstützen." Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte Lilly ihm das nicht geglaubt. Aber jetzt, wo er sie so eindringlich ansah... konnte sie einfach nicht anders, als ihm zu vertrauen.

„Danke... Miley bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel und ich hasse es, sie so zu sehen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Ich kann nicht für sie sorgen, ich kann nicht einmal richtig für sie da sein... Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll.", sie wollte Miley eine Wohnung bieten können, ein Zuhause. Ohne sich dabei auf andere verlassen zu müssen.

„Lilly, du bist 17. Du musst noch nicht alleine für dich und deine Freundin aufkommen. Du gehst noch zur Schule und brauchst einen guten Abschluss, bevor du ans Arbeiten denken kannst. Und ich meine einen Vollzeitjob.", er lächelte traurig.

„Ich weiß... aber wir können doch nicht ewig den Okens auf der Tasche liegen. Das wäre nicht richtig.", wieso war ihr Vater hier? Warum war er gekommen? Was versprach er sich davon? Sicher, es war nett ihn mal wiederzusehen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Und Lilly war mehr als froh, dass er sie akzeptierte. Aber trotzdem wusste sie nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Was willst du hier, Dad?"

Er schwieg für einige Minuten, dann setzte er sich etwas gerader hin.

„Ich will, dass du mit mir nach England kommst. Du kannst nicht alleine hier bleiben, du bist viel zu jung. Das Jugendamt wird sich um Miley kümmern und ihr könnt euch sicherlich sehen. Ich bezahle sogar deine Flüge hierher, wenn es sein muss. Nur ich lasse dich nicht noch einmal hier zurück. Ich wusste ja, dass nichts gutes dabei herauskommen würd-."

„Ich werde Miley nicht verlassen. Ich werde sie hier mit ihren Schmerzen und ihren Gefühlen nicht alleine lassen. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich sie beschütze und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich am anderen Ende der Welt lebe!", ihre Stimme hatte sich immer weiter gesteigert und jetzt stand sie aufrecht und starrte ihren Vater in Grund und Boden.

„Sprich nicht so mit mir, junges Fräulein.", Tobias Landon Truscott erhob sich autoritär, aber Lilly bewegte sich nicht von ihm weg oder setzte sich. Schon gar nicht jetzt, wo er Lilly so sehr an Mr. Stewart erinnerte, als er Miley angeschrien hatte.

„Dad, ich respektiere dich und deine Wünsche und ich will nichts lieber, als dass wir miteinander reden und lachen können. Aber meine Gefühle für Miley sind das wichtigste in meinem Leben und ich werde sie in dieser schweren Stunde nicht allein lassen.", ihre Stimme war ganz ruhig. Sie wollte seine Autorität als Erwachsener und ihr Vater nicht untergraben.

Aber sie würde sich ihm auch nicht beugen.

„Lillian, du bist nicht alt genug, um bereits solch schwere Entscheidungen zu treffen. England wäre gut für dich. Ich bin dein Vater.", das musste er ihr nicht zwei Mal sagen. Es war so offensichtlich wie sonst kaum etwas. Denn Lilly hatte nicht nur das gute Aussehen ihres Vaters geerbt. Sie hatte auch seine Sturheit.

„Ich werde nicht ohne Miley gehen.", sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und musste alle Kraft aufbringen, um ihn nicht anzuschreien oder Dinge nach ihm zu werfen. Sie war ein Teenager, aber sie durfte sich im Moment nicht wie einer benehmen.

Sie musste den Respekt ihres Vaters gewinnen. Dann würde er sie vielleicht endlich wie eine Gleichgestellte behandeln und nicht wie ein Kind, was keine Ahnung hatte und was man führen und leiten musste. Nicht mit ihr.

„Ich erwarte, dass du bis nächsten Samstag alles fertig gepackt hast. Solltest du das nicht getan haben, werde ich dich eigenhändig von hier entfernen lassen und dich ohne Gepäck in den Flieger setzen. Ob du willst oder nicht, Lillian. Du wirst mich nach England begleiten.", Lilly konnte nicht mehr.

„Ich respektiere und verstehe deine Gefühle und ich verstehe auch deinen Standpunkt, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass dein Verhalten nicht absolut kindisch ist. Gäbe es einen Weg für mich, das alles zu ändern, glaub mir, ich würde ihn gehen.", und damit erhob er sich, klopfte Lilly schnell auf die Schulter und verschwand aus der Haustür.

Sie sank langsam auf den Stuhl zurück, das Gesicht in den Händen. Ihr Vater würde noch alles zerstören. Vielleicht konnte sie Miley ja dazu überreden, mit ihr durch zu brennen. Sie könnten nach Vegas runter fahren und sich dort ein Zimmer mieten.

„Gott verdammt, Dad. Wieso musst du nur alles kompliziert machen?!", mit einem leisen Geräusch schlug ihre Stirn auf die Tischplatte und sie atmete den Duft des Holzaromas ein. Sie musste unbedingt einen Ausweg finden.

Wie sollte sie Miley das nur erklären?

•◘○

„Hey... was ist los?", Miley sah von ihren Schularbeiten auf, als sie Lilly das Zimmer betreten hörte. Die Blondine blickte auf den Boden, ihre Augen waren schwer, ihr Gang melancholisch und langsam. Miley mochte diesen Anblick kein bisschen. „Ist alles okay bei dir? Wer war denn da unten?"

Lilly hob ihren Kopf gerade rechtzeitig, um Miley auf sich zugehen zu sehen. Sie schloss ihre zitternden Arme um Mileys Rücken und hielt sie ganz fest, ganz nah. Miley war wichtig. Miley war alles und ihr Vater wollte ihr das alles nehmen.

„Ollie, kannst du uns vielleicht eine Minute geben?", der Brünette erhob sich sofort und nickte selbstverständlich, drückte Lillys Schulter und verschwand dann schnell aus dem Zimmer. Lilly vergrub ihr Gesicht in Mileys Nacken.

„Hey, hey... Was ist denn los mit dir? Was war da unten denn los?", Lillys Rücken zitterte und ihre Hände krallten sich in Mileys Sweatshirt. Miley wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Was war denn los mit Lilly und wieso benahm sie sich auf einmal so komisch?

„Dad will, dass ich mit ihm nach England komme.", die Worte ließen Mileys gesamten Körper erstarren. England... „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht will, aber er will einfach nicht auf mich hören." Mileys Gesicht in ihre Hände nehmend, blickte Lilly Miley eindringlich ins Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich, Miley. Ich will dich nicht allein lassen."

„Dein Vater... war hier?", Lilly nickte nur knapp. „Er kann dich mir nicht wegnehmen. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben, Lilly." Nein, das durfte nicht das Ende sein. Sie hatten so viel füreinander durchgemacht und jetzt wollte Mr. Truscott sie ganz einfach trennen? Nein, das konnte er nicht tun.

„Ich will dich nicht verlassen, Miles. Ich will hier bei dir bleiben, eine Wohnung mit dir nehmen, zusammen mit dir aufs College gehen. Aber wenn Dad mich wirklich hier weg haben will, dann wird er Mittel und Wege finden und ich will nicht, dass du darüber noch mehr verletzt wirst.", es brach ihr das Herz, diese Worte auszusprechen. „Vielleicht ist es das Beste... wenn ich einfach gehe."

Mileys Lippen bebten bedrohlich.

„Du kannst nicht gehen... Du darfst nicht gehen... Wie kannst du das überhaupt als Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen?", Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, vernebelten ihr die Sicht und die Sinne. Lillys Gesicht verschwamm vor ihr. „Ich dachte, wir wollten immer zusammen bleiben."

„Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht, Miley. Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere, aber Dad wird nicht locker lassen, bis ich endlich da bin, wo er mich haben will. Er will mich nicht von dir trennen, er will ganz einfach... dass ich wieder bei ihm wohne.", sie blinzelte schnell, um die eigenen Tränen unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Es genügte schon, wenn einer von ihnen völlig zusammen brach.

„Aber er hat dich nicht verdient, Lilly! Er hat es nicht verdient, dass du bei ihm wohnst, dass er Zeit mit dir verbringen darf! Er hat sich ein halbes Jahr nicht bei dir gemeldet! Was für ein Vater tut denn so etwas?!", ihre beiden Väter waren alles andere als perfekt. Und Lilly wusste das.

Trotzdem änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Väter waren und dass Lilly sich nicht gegen ihren wehren konnte. „Ich weiß, Miles. Ich weiß.", sie presste ihre Stirn gegen Mileys, verschloss ihre Augen vor dem Schmerz, der in den blauen Untiefen schwamm.

„Ich hab doch niemanden mehr außer dich, Lilly.", sie waren ganz allein auf der Welt.

„Ich werde so oft es geht kommen, ich werde an den Wochenenden einfliegen, wenn es sein muss. Und wir werden die Ferien miteinander verbringen und die Feiertage. Und ich werde dir schreiben und ich werde Videos drehen, was auch immer. Nur, damit du dich nicht einsam fühlst. Und ich werde jede Minute meines Daseins an dich denken.", die Tränen hatten Mileys Wangen rot gefärbt.

„Ich kann nicht auf dich verzichten. Und ich kann dich nicht nur an den Wochenenden sehen. Ich will mit dir aufwachen und das jeden Tag der Woche und ich will mit dir einschlafen, weil ich ohne dein leises Schnarchen nicht mehr ruhig schlafen kann.", ihr Kopf rammte sich verzweifelt unter Lillys Kinn und sie krallte ihre Hände fest in Lillys T-Shirt, hielt sie fest an Ort und Stelle.

„Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen. So sehr.", ihre Arme schlangen sich noch fester um Mileys Körper, hielt sie beinahe näher als menschlich möglich und wünschte sich dabei nichts mehr, als dass ihr Vater seinen Fehler einsehen und sie hier lassen würde. Sie betete und betete.

Aber nichts geschah.

•◘○

Donnerstag Nachmittag. Lilly starrte ihre Sachen an, die sie in ihren Koffer gestopft hatte und die an allen Ecken und Enden heraus stachen. Sie wollte nicht vollkommen unvorbereitet auf England treffen. Sie traute den Shops dort nicht, die Klamotten zu haben, die sie wollte.

Miley saß neben ihr auf ihrem Bett. Sie waren wieder auf der Stewart-Farm. Miley war die letzten Tage über besonders still gewesen. Sie hatte nicht viel gegessen, schlief schlecht und hatte Alpträume. Und Lilly gab sich selbst die Schuld dafür.

Sie würde Jacksons Beerdigung am Sonntag verpassen.

„Meinst du, das reicht?", sie würde den Rest nach fliegen lassen. Irgendwann, wenn es nicht mehr so weh tat, von Miley getrennt zu sein. Wenn sie einen Teil ihrer Sachen hier ließ, bei ihr, dann schien es ihr eher so, als machte sie einen kleinen Urlaub.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich denke schon.", Miley starrte ihre Hände an.

„Miles, wir sehen uns schneller wieder, als du denkst.", sie hatte nicht vor, sonderlich lange in England zu bleiben, bevor sie wieder zurück zu ihrer Liebe kam und sie in ihre Arme schließen konnte. Sie hatten immer noch nicht miteinander geschlafen.

„Du solltest gar nicht erst gehen... dann müssten wir uns gar nicht erst wiedersehen.", Tobias Landon hatte sich nicht nochmal bei ihrer gemeldet. Sicherlich würde er Samstag morgen pünktlich auf der Türschwelle der Okens stehen, um sie abzuholen.

Lilly seufzte leise in sich hinein.

„Miles, darüber haben wir gesprochen, ich habe keine Wahl. Dad wird mich sonst garantiert von der Polizei zum Flughafen bringen lassen, wenn ich ihm nicht entgegen komme.", sie war nicht genervt von Mileys mieser Laune. Im Gegenteil, sie teilte sie sogar.

„Komm her...", auf die freie Stelle Bett neben sich klopfend, bedeutete Miley Lilly sich zu ihr zu setzen. Und die Blondine gehorchte. Sie nahm Mileys Hand in ihre und bedachte sie mit einem besorgten Blick. „Ich liebe dich, Lilly und ich will, dass du das Wichtigste bekommst, was ich dir geben kann."

„Ich versteh nicht ganz.", Miley war mehr als nervös. Sie wusste, dass sie das Richtige tat. Lilly war die einzige, die sie sich in dieser Position wünschen und vorstellen konnte. Niemand sonst sollte sie je so berühren. Und niemand sonst sollte ihr je so nahe kommen.

„Schlaf mit mir, Lilly.", sie löste ihre Hand aus Lillys und legte beide auf die Wangen einer geschockt wirkenden Blondine. „Bevor du gehst, möchte ich es dir schenken. Ich will das du mich liebst, wie du noch nie jemanden geliebt hast." Und sie hoffte inständig, dass Lilly nie eine andere Frau so sehr lieben würde, wie sie selbst.

Lillys Blick wurde schwer, als sie sich nach vorn lehnte und Mileys Mund in einem liebevollen, sinnlichen Kuss fing. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass Miley diesen Nachmittag niemals vergaß. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sich zaghaft an Mileys Bluse zu schaffen machte.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich lustvoll gegeneinander, ihre Augen fest geschlossen, ihre Gesichter von der Aufregung leicht gerötet. Wie lange hatte Lilly auf diesen Moment gewartet? Liebe zu machen mit dem einen Mädchen, was sie über sieben Jahre lang geliebt hatte. Sieben Jahre... und jetzt sollte es alles zu Ende gehen.

Es war richtig gewesen, auf sie zu warten, auf sie zu hoffen. Denn als Lilly sich Miley völlig hingab und ihr Herz über ihrer Liebe eins wurde, bereute sie nicht eine Sekunde, die sie mit ihr verbracht hatte. Und sie bereute nicht einmal...

Dass sie dafür alles aufgeben würde.

•◘○

Ihr Gepäck war schon eingecheckt. Alles, was sie noch hatte, war ihr Handgepäck und eine Brünette, die sich fest an ihren Arm klammerte und die sie offenbar nie wieder los lassen wollte. Lilly konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

Sie waren allein in der Masse von Menschen. Ihr Vater hatte einen früheren Flug genommen und jetzt lag es nur noch an Lilly. Die zwei durchquerten die Halle und setzten sich auf eine der Bänke, hielten einander und waren sich ganz nah.

Miley legte ihren Kopf auf Lillys Schulter.

„Ich bin schneller wieder da, als du England sagen kannst. Glaub mir, Miles. Ich bin schon nächstes Wochenende wieder bei dir.", sie hatte sich entschlossen. Sie würde das Angebot ihres Vaters annehmen und jedes Wochenende runter fliegen. So oft sie konnte.

„Es wird schwer ohne dich...", sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen, dass Miley erst einmal bei den Okens wohnen bleiben würde. Sie konnte ein Zimmer im Keller haben, was mehr als komfortabel war und in dem sie erst einmal unter kommen konnte, bis sie alt genug war, um sich eine eigene Wohnung zu nehmen. „Ich liebe dich."

„Und ich liebe dich. Und sobald ich 18 bin, komme ich wieder hierher. Das ist doch schon in einem halben Jahr. Mit 18 ist man dort schon volljährig und dann kann Dad mich nicht mehr festhalten. Dann nehm ich mir einen Job und wir ziehen zusammen. Dann müssen wir nie wieder aufeinander verzichten.", das alles fühlte sich so wunderbar in ihrem Kopf an.

Sie wünschte sich nur, dass sie nicht so lang darauf warten musste. Ein halbes Jahr war eine so verdammt lange Zeit. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie so lange ohne Miley an ihrer Seite überstehen sollte. „Zu meinem 18. Geburtstag bin ich wieder hier. Ganz egal, was Dad dazu zu sagen hat."

„Mach nichts Dummes, während du weg bist, klar? Und vergiss mich bitte nicht über all den englischen Schönheiten.", Lillys Oberschenkel zitterte, als Miley sanft mit ihrer Hand darüber strich. Sie hatten seit Donnerstag noch fünf weitere Male miteinander geschlafen.

Und Lilly wusste nicht, wie sie jemals ein anderes Mädchen attraktiv finden könnte.

„Ich will mit niemandem außer dir zusammen sein, Miles. Was soll ich denn mit einer Engländerin, wenn ich auch dich haben kann? Du übertriffst jedes Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt.", sie teilten einen kleinen Kuss, wurden aber durch die Durchsage unterbrochen. Lillys Flug wurde ausgerufen. Terminal 2 nach England, Europa.

„Du wirst sie dort alle umhauen. So jemanden wie dich haben die Europäer noch nie gesehen. Mach sie fertig, Tiger.", ihre Schritte waren unnatürlich langsam, während sie sich dem Gate näherten, an dem Lilly verschwinden würde.

„Bis nächsten Samstag. Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird sich nichts ändern. Ich werde mich nicht ändern. Ich bleibe immer deine beste Freundin. Und du bist in Olivers Händen gut aufgehoben. Er soll bloß aufpassen, dass dich niemand angräbt, während ich dich nicht beschützen kann.", der Gedanke hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack.

„Ich werde auf dich warten.", Miley lehnte sich vor, schlang ihre Arme um Lillys Nacken und presste ihre Lippen in einem letzten, verzweifelten Kuss zusammen. Lilly stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Boden ab und legte ihre Hände auf Mileys Hüften. Es war ihnen egal, ob sie jetzt jemand sah.

Erst die zweite Durchsage von Lillys Flug ließ sie sich endlich wieder trennen.

Mileys Augen schwammen in Tränen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr. Wir sehen uns in einer Woche. Wir telefonieren und ich habe meinen Laptop und meine Webcam. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen, Miles. Niemals.", und damit ließ Lilly Mileys los, drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Handknöchel, drehte sich um und ging zum Schalter, um ihre Karte prüfen zu lassen. Nur noch ein paar Schritte.

Bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand, zurrte sie die Tasche über ihrer Schulter etwas fester und drehte sich noch einmal um. Da stand Miley in ihrer ausgeblichenen Jeans und Lillys brauner Lederjacke. Sie hatte sie ihr hier gelassen.

Und bevor sie ganz alleine einen neuen Teil ihres Lebens beschritt, wenn auch nur für 6 Monate, hob sie ihre Hand und lächelte sanft. Und als sie sich abwandte und Miley nicht mehr sehen konnte, schossen endlich Tränen in ihre Augen.

Die Tränen, die sie Miley nicht hatte zeigen können.


End file.
